


Vampire Chimichanga

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampiros y Cazadores, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool, uno de los mejores cazadores de la divisón antivampírica ha vuelto a la ciudad. Entorpeciendo de paso el trabajo de Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bueno, al menos no tendré que pagar mi bebida

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que empezó como distracción en Tumblr, se traslada aquí xD  
> Capitulos cortos como mis esperanzas en la humanidad :D

Peter miró con aburrimiento la pista de baile, preguntándose porqué seguía ahí después de dos horas sin noticias de él. Justo cuando decidió que era suficiente, la música se detuvo y casi todas las persona que estaba en el bar, voltearon a ver a alguien que entraba por la puerta principal.

Su vestimenta era de lo más llamativa, al menos en ese lugar: una gabardina negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, unos vaqueros del mismo color, algo ajustados y una playera roja como la sangre. Su rostro parecía tener varias cicatrices y a su espalda llevaba dos.. ¡¿Katanas?!

-Bueno, ¿quién de ustedes sabe algo sobre un tal Venom?- el misterioso hombre canturreó, mirando el bar de un lado a otro- ¿nadie?

-¡Será mejor que te largues!- contestó un pelirrojo, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia el tipo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, enseño sus largos y afilados colmillos.

Peter solo abrió los ojos como platos, y discretamente trató de pegarse lo más posible a la pared. Un vampiro y lo que a todas luces era un cazador de la división. Genial, allá iba su tranquila y aburrida noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el hombre de la gabardina le notó y en nada, golpeó al pelirrojo y lo arrojó varios metros, haciendo que se estrellara contra otras personas más, quienes en realidad también eran vampiros, si esos ojos rojos y largos dientes eran alguna pista.

-¡Jajajaja, parece que tendremos una fiesta!- desenfundó sus katanas y sonrió con malicia a los chupasangre.

 


	2. ¿De verdad me llamaste baby boy?

La noche de Peter pasó de aburrida a potencialmente mortal en menos de dos segundos. Los vampiros pronto se arrojaron contra el tipo de la gabardina, quién los repelía con balas especiales. Solo de esa forma se explicaba que ya no se levantaran de nuevo.

-¡No dejen a nadie escapar!- siseó con odio uno de los vampiros que parecía tener más jerarquía en el club- ¡maten a todos los humanos!

Yup, definitivamente era hora de irse y avisar a Tony. Como pudo, esquivó a varios chupasangre y de paso ayudó a un par de chicos que estaban paralizados de miedo. Una pena que eso le distrajera lo suficiente como para que una rubia de largos y amenazadores colmillos le tirara al suelo.

-Lo siento, dulzura… pero aquí se acaba tu noche- la chica levantó su mano, mostrando unas afiladas uñas

-Te hace falta una buena manicura, querida- murmuró, preparándose para el inevitable golpe

-¡Cierra la boca, sucio humano!- justo cuando la vampira iba a bajar su mano, un destello plateado atravesó su cuello limpiamente. Un par de segundos más y un torrente de sangre manchó al castaño

-Al menos comprale un café al pobre- el imponente cazador pateó el cadaver y miró al chico- nah, no era tu tipo… Por otra parte, yo me veo mejor en eso- señaló con una de sus katanas el ahora arruinado vestido rosa de la rubia

-Preferiría no saberlo- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo y miró al otro con cierto recelo. Al menos hasta que otra horda de vampiros los notó y se lanzó contra ellos- ¡ah!

-¡Tranquilo baby boy! ¡Yo me encargo de ellos!- y sin más, el cazador le tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra desenfundó otra pistola, disparando con singular alegría a las criaturas.

Peter no sabía que le preocupaba más: salir vivo de ese club o que aquel hombre le había llamado baby boy. Definitivamente debía revisar sus prioridades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos cuanto tardamos en alcanzar a Tumblr :3


	3. ¿Cómo es esta mi vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultra corto!!!

Después de escapar apenas con vida de un grupo de cinco vampiros que quisieron ponerse amistosos con ellos, ambos hombres lograron salir del bar, completamente empapados en sangre.

‘¿Cómo es esta mi vida?‘ pensó con frustración y cierto asco Peter, tratando- y fallando miserablemente- de limpiar la sangre de su rostro

-Eso fue divertido, baby boy- el cazador dio pequeños saltitos alrededor suyo- aunque definitivamente debes elegir mejor los lugares que frecuentas, ¡esos chupasangre se aprovechan de chicos lindos como tu y se los zampan de un solo mordisco!

-creo que ese es el menor de mis problemas- murmuró, dándose por vencido. Tendría que volver con Tony así

-¿Ah?- el otro le miró confundido, antes de voltear hacia un lado- ¡upsie! Parece que la policía viene ya… Mejor te vas o esos brutos creerán que alguien tan delicado como tu estuvo involucrado en esto

-¿Delicado?- sintió un tic en el ojo, ¿Quién se creía este tipo? Estaba bien que fuera delgado y pequeño, pero no era un cachorro en necesidad de un salvador- ¿cómo…?

-Hush, baby boy~. Corre ahora que puedes- el cazador le dio la vuelta y le palmeó el trasero, haciendole soltar un gritito de sorpresa- ¡cuidado de camino a casa, dulzura!

-¡Tu, pervertido!- se giró tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota, pero solo se encontró con… nada… Aquel hombre había desaparecido- ¿Cómo es esta mi vida?

 


	4. Su nombre es Pool, DeadPool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi alcanzamos a Tumblr!

-¡… y entonces desapareció como mi salario de becario!- terminó de contarle a su jefe, antes de sentarse pesadamente en el lujoso sillón de la oficina.

-¿Podrías describirme de nuevo a este tipo?- preguntó el otro hombre, un apuesto pelinegro bien vestido, antes de darle un trago a su vaso de Gin Tonic

-Alto, más que yo… muchisimo más que tú, obviamente- esto le ganó la mirada molesta de su jefe- cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropa negra y roja. Lo único que pude ver fue su rostro, tenía muchas cicatrices y llevaba dos katanas…

-Wilson…

-¿Lo conoces?- Peter miró sorprendido a su superior y mejor amigo

-Sí, es uno de los cazadores a cargo de Rogers… Increíble, se desaparece por años y regresa a arruinar nuestra operación, tsk- el pelinegro suspiró y le dio otro trago a su bebida- debes tener cuidado con él, no por nada le dicen Deadpool.

-Lo tendré, jefe. Pero ahora, gracias a él, tendremos que cambiar de objetivo. Dudo mucho que Shocker vuelva a aparecerse por ese bar- el castaño negó varias veces. Todo su trabajo tirado a la basura.

-Ugh… ok… iremos tras Rhino, así que ve preparándote… es un tipo bastante fuerte, y no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez

-Eso no fue mi culpa, Tony- Peter rodó los ojos, al recordar el incidente- te dije que debíamos esperar a que la oficina se vaciara

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?

-Sipiti… Pregúntale a Bruce, aun tiene la cicatriz en el brazo- se cruzó de brazos, burlón

-Como sea… Sólo trata de que haya el menor número de testigos posibles, no necesitamos llamar la atención.

-¡Oki doki, jefe!

-Ugh… ¡qué no me llames jefe!


	5. ¡Ni siquiera en Crepúsculo pasa esto!

Ya casi llegaba al nivel final con una puntuación perfecta cuando Steve le quitó su Game Boy, provocando que el último subjefe lo matara de un golpe.

-¡Hey! ¡Iba a hacer historia!

-Lo que vas a hacer es meternos en problemas- el rubio capitán apagó la consola y la dejó sobre su escritorio- solamente debías inspeccionar el lugar y ver si encontrabas algo acerca de Venom, no convertir el bar en tu carnicería personal

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ellos no quisieron cooperar! Y luego intentaron matar a este sexy chico que estaba cerca de la barra…- entrecerró los ojos, recordando al lindísimo castaño que salvó- ¡y no iba a dejar que un inocente perdiera su vida por culpa de esos chupasangre!

Steve se masajeó el puente de la nariz, empezando a molestarse. Por esta misma razón no quería llamar a Wilson del retiro, siempre hacia lo que le venía en gana. Pero situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas.

-Wade, tienes que entender que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste… para empezar, ya no matamos vampiros a diestra y siniestra como si fueramos Blade…- el rubio suspiró cansado, apoyándose en el filo del escritorio- … tenemos un acuerdo con los vampiros, ellos se encargan de los suyos y nosotros intervenimos en los casos más extremos…

-Eso es una idiotez… ¿vampiros haciendo justicia? Pfftt, ni siquiera en esas estúpidas novelas de Twilight

-Pues aunque te cueste creerlo. Para eso está su consejo vampírico… Y lo que hiciste anoche ha puesto nuestras relaciones en tensión

-Jamás creí vivir para ver el día en que Steve Rogers haría una alianza con los chupasangre…

El rubio miró hacia a un lado, murmurando entre dientes. Mucho había ocurrido desde sus días de novato, cuando lo único que importaba era matar a tantos vampiros como pudiera. Después del surgimiento de ese tal Venom, ambos mundos tuvieron que unirse, si es que querían sobrevivir.

-Ni yo, pero como te dije, las cosas han cambiado…

 

 

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando Peter despertó de su corta siesta. La alarma aún no había sonado, así que la apagó antes de levantarse de la cama, tallándose los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de horario nocturno, aunque tampoco había sido un gran madrugador antes de llegar a la mansión de Tony.

Suspiró acongojado al recordar a su adorada tía, preguntándose si el dinero que le enviaba cada mes le era suficiente o si Gwen aún iba a visitarla. Se deprimió aún más ante la memoria de la chica, pues era a ella a quien más extrañaba.

-… pero fue lo mejor…- murmuró para sí mismo, en un intento de convencerse- … fue lo mejor...

 


	6. Y justo cuando todo iba de acuerdo al plan

La noche era demasiado calurosa y mucho más allí cerca del muelle. ¿Por qué las transacciones clandestinas no podían hacerse en lugares más cómodos y que no olieran a pescado podrido? Sin poderlo evitar, se dio varios topes en la pared de la bodega, maldiciendo el tener que seguir todas las órdenes de Tony. Ya lo quería ver en una situación parecida, soportando el hedor y el aburrimiento mientras esperaba que el tal “Rhino” apareciera. Al menos ésta vez no habría extraños cazadores interrumpiendo su trabajo.

-Chico, ¿cómo va todo?- su comunicador sonó demasiado fuerte para sus sensibles orejas

-Ugh... ¿tú como crees?- se quitó el aparato y le bajó el volumen- no hay rastro del objetivo, pero la bodega ya se llenó con al menos media centena de vampiros.

-Eso suena mal. ¿Quieres que mande refuerzos?

-No, yo me encargo de todo. Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención. Es preferible que parezca un acto en solitario que algo concertado por una fuerza mayor

-¡Sabía que por algo me encantabas, chico!

Peter solo rodó los ojos, acomodándose mejor en el interior de la caja en la que estaba escondido. Su posición era perfecta: podía escuchar lo que sucedía en el exterior, escapar rápidamente por la puerta si algo resultaba mal y estar fuera de la vista de los vampiros que colgaban de las vigas de la bodega.

Solo tenía que esperar a que Rhino llegara y podría entrar en acción. Cerró los ojos un momento y se paso la lengua por la comisura de los labios. Él podía hacer esto, solo debía concentrarse y apegarse al plan que Tony y él habían hecho.

Luego de veinte minutos más, al fin aquel hombre llegó. Podría reconocerlo aun sin verlo: pasos pesados, estertorosa respiración y una vibra asesina que incluso le ponía la carne de gallina. Solo había conocida a otro vampiro con semejante aura, y esperaba jamás tener que volver a encontrárselo.

Se preparó para salir de su escondite, prestando atención a los pasos de Rhino, tratando de no perder su ubicación en el grupo de vampiros que le hacían compañía. Solo un poco más.

-¡Ow, se reunieron todos por mi cumpleaños! ¡No debieron molestarse!- el castaño se tensó al escuchar aquella ruidosa voz. No podía ser cierto...- ¡Pero les faltó el pastel!

-¿Quién demonios eres tu, raro?

-Oh, me rompes el corazón, querido- no, por favor, por todo lo santo y puro, no él de nuevo...

 


	7. ¡Qué no me llames baby boy!

El infierno se desató en el mismo momento que “Deadpool” desenfundó sus katanas. Vampiros cayeron del techo, con sus afiladas garras brillando bajo la tenue luz de la bodega, dispuestos a descuartizar al cazador. Pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ellos, ocupado como estaba tratando de acercarse a la enorme humanidad que era Rhino, quien a su vez gruñía órdenes apenas inteligibles al resto de vampiros.

Esquivó con gracia las cajas de madera y cuerpos que eran arrojados en su dirección, cuidando de no ser visto por el cazador, quien se encontraba demasiado entretenido con un par de vampiras gemelas que le estaban dando problemas. Saltó sobre un montón de chupasangres, directo a la espalda de Rhino, pero éste le sorprendió dándose la vuelta y tomándole del cuello con fuerza. Menuda suerte tenía.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gusano?

-Ugh... ¿haz escuchado hablar del cepillo de dientes? ¿O de las mentas?- frunció el ceño con asco. Vaya que el tipo tenía mal aliento- tomas la expresión de “mi boca es una tumba” demasiado literal.

Eso le ganó un gruñido del mastodonte y que la mano alrededor de su cuello le apretara más. Bueno, al menos no tenía que respirar la pestilencia que exhalaba aquel tipo por la boca.

-¡Oye! ¡yo te conozco!- ambos giraron el rostro hacia donde estaba Deadpool, quien les miró con sorpresa, pateando a un tipo directo en el estomago, permitiéndole verles mejor- ¡eres la preciosura del bar de la otra noche!

-¡N-no me digas así!- se sonrojó violentamente y no precisamente por la falta de oxígeno

-Yo solo hablo con la pura verdad, dulzura~- canturreó el cazador antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, esquivando la embestida de dos vampiros, que terminaron estrellándose el uno contra el otro- pero ¿qué haces aquí? Definitivamente debes alejarte de lugares infestados de chupasangres, baby boy

-¡E-ese no... es tu problema!- intentó zafarse del agarre de Rhino, aprovechando que Deadpool le estaba distrayendo.

-Bueno, como cazador de la división 42 de esta hermosa ciudad de New York, sí que es mi obligación el preocuparme por el bienestar de los civiles... y más si son tan sexys como tu

Peter entrecerró los ojos, notando que aquel hombre le... ¡le estaba mirando de arriba a abajo descaradamente! Sintió sus mejillas hervir de enojo y vergüenza. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese remedo de Blade?

-¡Basta! ¡ya me encargaré de ti después, insecto!- Rhino le tiró hacia varias cajas de madera, antes de girarse a encarar al otro hombre- estas muerto, estúpido cazador... te partiré en dos y dejaré que las ratas se coman tus entrañas

-¡Hey! ¡Nada de lastimar al precioso castaño de trasero sexy! ¡Solo por eso, quien terminará partido en dos serás tu, idiota!


	8. La araña vs el rinoceronte

Wade debía admitir que el tal Rhino era bastante fuerte, por más que vaciaba sus pistolas sobre él, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Bueno, hora de cambiar de táctica. Desenfundó sus katanas y se arrojó sin dudarlo contra el enorme vampiro, sólo para ser repelido por un buen puñetazo en la quijada.

-Ouch... de seguro tu si tomabas tu leche cuando eras un pequeño murciélago- movió la mandíbula varias veces, aliviado de que no se la hubiera dislocado- pero eso no te salvará de que te pateé el trasero~

-¡No tengo tiempo para un debilucho como tu!- Rhino resopló y con un chasquido de sus dedos, una horda de vampiros se colocó frente a él- encárguense de este imbécil, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-¡Hey! ¡Aun no termino contigo!- dio un paso hacia el frente y otro grupo de vampiros apareció a sus costados

-Pero yo contigo sí...- dicho eso, Rhino se dio la vuelta. Sus esbirros no perdieron el tiempo y saltaron sobre el cazador, colmillos y garras reluciendo en la luz de la bodega.

 

 

El castaño se levantó de entre las cajas, irritado por la actitud del mastodonte ese. Se sacudió el polvo y las astillas, alcanzando a ver al vampiro salir de la bodega, dejando tras de sí al cazador y lo que más parecía una convención de Visual-kei.

-Decisiones, decisiones...- miró la puerta por donde escapó Rhino y después hacia el cazador- nadie me llama preciosura...

Hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo tras Rhino, quien no se había alejado mucho, para su fortuna. Tomó vuelo y, dando un increíble salto, le propinó una patada en la nuca.

-¿Tu madre no te enseñó modales? No puedes irte sin despedir- cayó con gracia en el suelo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para esquivar el enorme puño del otro- ¡es una falta de educación!

-¡Tu!

-¡Yo!- sonrió de lado y, con otro impresionante salto, evitó la embestida del vampiro- ¡oh, por eso te dicen Rhino! ¡Usas la cabeza! Aunque no de la mejor forma, si me lo preguntas...

-¡Cállate!- gritó furioso el otro, cargando de nuevo hacia el chico, solo para ser detenido por las manos de este, la cuales aplicaba la misma fuerza- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Nada de maldiciones, amigo- Peter dio un paso hacia el frente, empujando a Rhino- puede haber niños escuchando- sostuvo al vampiro con una mano y la otra la cerró en un puño- ¡di buenas noches!

Le propinó tal puñetazo en el rostro que hasta a él le dolió la mano. Pero para su sorpresa, Rhino no quedó inconsciente, solo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza aturdido. Frunció el ceño y sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia él, dándole otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estomago. Nada, Rhino se rehusaba a rendirse.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡se un buen Rhinocerotidae y vete a dormir!

-Mocoso idiota- el vampiro le tomó de la muñeca y lo levantó como si no pesara nada- solo me haces cosquillas

-No me digas- gruñó con molestia- ¿y qué tal esto?- aprovechó la posición en la que estaban y le dio un rodillazo en la quijada, obligandolo a soltarle- ¿también eso solo te hizo cosquillas?

-¡¡Desgraciado!!- el otro gritó con rabia, lanzándose contra él. Pero eso ya se lo esperaba, así que juntó las manos, como en un gesto de oración, se puso de lado y justo cuando Rhino estuvo a un paso de él le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando al vampiro varios metros.

-No te levantes- miró como el otro hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie- No. Te. Levantes.- un gruñido y la espalda de Rhino golpeó de nuevo el suelo, esta vez definitivamente.

Se acercó y tocó con la punta del pie el cuerpo del vampiro, suspirando aliviado a ver que no respondía. Se agachó un poco y lo levantó con facilidad, sosteniéndolo por arriba de su cabeza, como si fuera un bulto más. Miró por un momento hacia la bodega, escuchando el alboroto que causaban el cazador y el resto de vampiros. Se sintió tentado a regresar y ayudarle, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo. Además, estaba seguro que “Deadpool” no tendría muchos problemas en encargarse de aquellos vampiros.

-Bueno, hora de irse, grandote. Tony tiene muchas preguntas para ti- murmuró a un inconsciente Rhino, mientras echaba a andar hacia el lado opuesto del muelle- y yo también...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un capitulo más y estaremos a la par de Tumblr... ¡No se dejen engañar por lo corto y lo gracioso de los títulos! 
> 
> Puede que este sea uno de mis fics más oscuros :D


	9. Solo un chiquillo... (con un sexy trasero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos a la par de tumblr!!!  
> Ojala dejen comentarios, porque me siento abandonada >:

Pronto se deshizo de todos los chupasangre que se le habían arrojado encima. ¡Ja, como si tuvieran oportunidad contra un cazador tan increíble como él! Con rapidez limpió sus katanas en la tela de su pantalón y se acercó corriendo a donde había visto que ese bruto de Rhino había arrojado al adorable castaño. Hizo un puchero al ver que éste no estaba, pero era mejor así. Lo más probable es que habría aprovechado la confusión para escapar.

-Jo, y yo que quería invitarlo a tomar un café- dejó caer pesadamente los hombros, pero de inmediato se recuperó- ¡Rhino! ¡Me olvidé de ese cabeza dura! ¡Steve va a matarme cuando sepa que lo dejé ir!

Miró a todos lados, como si con eso, aquel vampiro fuera a aparecer como por arte de magia. Luego de varios minutos soltó un ruidito de molestia y pateó la pierna de uno de los cuerpos que estaba en el suelo. No había remedio, tendría que aguantar el sermón que de seguro le daría el rubio

-Al menos pude ver a ese sexy chico- se rascó el mentón, caminando hacia la salida de la bodega- aunque... me pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo aquí...

 

Tony palmeó con cierta fuerza la espalda de Peter, observando con verdadero orgullo como Rhino trataba de zafarse de sus cadenas. ¡Ja! Que lo intentara, él mismo había diseñado aquellas restricciones, eran a prueba de todo... bueno, a casi todo.

\- Ahora solo queda esperar que Strange llegue y haga su magia- el pelinegro soltó una risita burlona al ver como el enorme vampiro intentaba romper las cadenas con los dientes- y después, si obtenemos lo que necesitamos, entregaremos a este idiota cabeza dura a los de la división. Estoy seguro que ellos también quieren tener unas palabras con él.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó el menor con tono irónico- a menos que Deadpool solo hubiera ido a saludar. Lo cual creo bastante factible, si tomamos en cuenta su excentricidad.

-Te dije que era el mejor, no el más cuerdo

-Nunca asumí que lo fuera. Cualquier persona que tenga que lidiar con vampiros está emocional y psicolgicamente dañada

-Ouch, eso dolió, chico... ¿Te levantaste del lado incorrecto de la cama?- el castaño le miró con cierto reproche- ok, ok... entiendo. Pero quizá debas calmarte un poco. Digo, capturaste a uno de los Seis, debes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo.

-Tienes razón, Tony...- Peter suspiró con cansancio. La verdad que aquella pelea le había dejado agotado, y no solo físicamente- espero no te moleste que pase del interrogatorio...

-Para nada, necesitas un buen descanso- el pelinegro le sonrió con simpatía. A veces olvidaba que, a pesar de su capacidad y su sentido del deber, Peter solo era un chiquillo cuando se trataba de... bueno, de todo esto. Él no pidió entrar a este mundo tan bizarro y peligroso

-Entonces te veo mañana- el castaño se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor- dile a T'Challa que deje algo para los cazadores

-Je, se lo diré, pero no creo que me haga caso- alcanzó a decir Tony, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y el castaño entrara en el.

-Si dices que es como un favor para Steve, estoy seguro que al menos lo dejará lo suficientemente vivo como para que le sea de utilidad a los cazadores- respondió, sonriendo de lado a su jefe, presionando el botón hacia el piso superior

-Buena idea, chico- el pelinegro rodó lo ojos, despidiéndose del menor con un simple gesto de la mano- que no se te olvide cerrar las cortinas por una vez en tu vida, masoquista.

-Sí, sí, jefe...- la puerta al fin se cerró, cortando la conversación entre ambos.


	10. ¡Vamos todos por un café, dos de azucar y cuatro de nitroglicerina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme, ¿qué opinan de este fic? ¿Merece la pena seguirlo o lo destierro al mundo de las sombras?

Le dio un sorbo a su café, mirando distraídamente a la gente que pasaba por la acera. Para ser casi medianoche, New York aún tenía mucha vida. Suspiró con añoranza al recordar las tranquilas noches de su antiguo hogar, el único sonido el de los grillos y una que otra rana que decidía tocar sus sonetos a la luz de la luna. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza varias veces. No era momento de ponerse sentimental, aún había mucho por hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo más, tigre?- la mesera se acercó con una libreta en mano, demasiado animada para alguien que tenía que trabajar a altas horas de la noche

-Oh... bueno...- se sonrojó levemente. Siempre había sido muy penoso con las chicas- o-otro café si no es mucha molestia...

-Claro que no lo es, tigre- la pelirroja le sonrió y tomó su taza ya vacía- ¿dos de azúcar como siempre?

-Ah... sí...- se puso aún más rojo. ¿Tanto visitaba ese lugar que ya hasta sabían cómo le gustaba su café?- G-gracias...

 

Bufó molesto por enésima vez en la noche. Miró su reloj y luego al tonto vampiro que estaba siguiendo. Dios, llevaba horas y no había descubierto más allá de que al idiota le gustaban los shooters y la pizza de brocoli. Ugh, si alguien merecía morir más en el mundo era ese vampirucho. Rogers si que había dado con su peor castigo.

-Pero preferiste jugar en vez de trabajar- murmuró para sí mismo

[Tu lo dijiste, no yo] le respondió una voz parecida a la suya, con un acento canadiense ligeramente marcado.

{Sí, no es justo, nos quitas la diversión de molestarte~} se unió otra voz, casi exactamente igual a la otra, de no ser por el tono cantado que tenía.

-Hush, ¿por qué no van a ver si el infierno ya se congeló?

{[¡Aguafiestas!]}- gritaron las otras dos voces, antes de callarse

-Gracias- murmuró entre dientes, centrando de nuevo su atención en su objetivo. Nada, que seguía gastando su dinero en esa copia barata de House of the Dead. ¿No encontraba un poco irónico eso?- que deprimente es esto, sábado por la noche y yo aquí mirando como un aburrido vampiro juega maquinitas como un total perdedor... digo, ni siquiera está ganando... lleva, ¿qué? ¿cincuenta dolares? ¡Y no pasa del primer nivel! Ahhhh... que por favor alguien me dispare en la cabeza, prefiero mil veces estar muerto que soportar esto...

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- respondió una voz a su espalda, justo antes de propinarle una poderosa patada.

-Ok, solo bromeaba, amigo- cayó de cara en el suelo, tosiendo algo de sangre- ¡diablos en mallas, casi me perforas el pulmón!

-Oh, tranquilo, la próxima vez no fallaré- fue toda la respuesta que recibió, antes de ser levantado del suelo por la solapa de su gabardina.

-Ugh... dejame adivinar... ¿te debo dinero? ¿Me robé a tu novia? Aunque dudo que sea eso, porque bueno... ¿has visto mi cara? Ninguna chica decente o indecente querría tener que darle besitos a semejante obra de terror.

-¿Qué nunca te callas?- en el rostro del castaño se notaba una ira mal contenida.

-Jeeeez, tómate un té o algo... vi una cafetería como a una cuadra, igual tienen algo para tu dolor de muelas~

-Yo no tengo...- y antes de poder terminar la frase, el cazador le había dado tremendo cabezazo en la mandíbula.

-Ops, ¿te dolió?- se soltó del bruto ese, preparándose para pelear- de todas formas, ¿quién putas eres tu? ¿Y porque vienes a chingar mi “maravillosa” noche?

-¿No lo... adivinas, idiota?- el castaño se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su mentón- vengo a cobrármelas por llevarte a Rhino.

-Oh, la historia de los eternos enamora... espera, ¿qué? ¡Yo no me llevé a nadie!

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- el vampiro le mostró sus colmillos- voy a hacerte cantar, y cuando me aburra de ti... bueno... no he comido en un buen rato.

-¡Ja, quiero ver que lo intentes maldito chupasangre!

 

Mezcló su café con la pequeña cucharilla, antes de dejarla sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana donde había estado su muffin de chocolate. Tomó la taza y sopló levemente, antes de llevarla a sus labios, inhalando el delicioso aroma de la bebida.

La ventana que estaba a su lado, y que daba a la calle, se hizo añicos y dos hombres cayeron sobre su mesa, rompiéndola completamente. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban en el establecimiento miraron con sorpresa la escena, algunas hasta levantándose de sus asientos para mirar mejor.

Peter miró a aquellos desconsiderados y de inmediato sintió un tic en el ojo al reconocer a uno de ellos. No cualquiera iba por ahí copiando el estilo de Blade, además de que aquella cabeza llena de cicatrices era inconfundible. ¿Qué tenía el cielo contra él?

-Deadpool- murmuró con enojo, sus labios aun contra la taza, la cual apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Ah?- el cazador se medio levantó del suelo, apretando con una de sus manos la garganta del inconsciente castaño bajo él- ¡Baby boy! ¡Wow, que coincidencia! ¡Yo que planeaba invitarte un café! Si bien dicen que si Roma no va a la villa, la montaña viene a comprar confeti~

Frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar lo que aquel sujeto había dicho. Nop, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. ¿Y por qué lo estaba escuchando? Debería irse de ahí de inmediato, antes de que le involucraran aún más en sus tonterías.

-Como digas- se tomó de un solo trago el café, llorando internamente porque se quemó la lengua- suerte con... con lo que sea que estas haciendo- se levantó de su silla y fue a entregarle la taza a la impactada mesera, quien seguía mirando a aquellos dos hombres en el suelo

-¿Tan pronto te vas? ¡Pero no te he comprado nada!- el cazador se quejó como niño pequeño, antes de notar que el vampiro bajo él empezaba a despertar. Le azotó un par de veces contra el piso de madera, regresándolo a la inconsciencia- ¡No interrumpas, con un carajo, no ves que trato de tener una cita con el precioso ojos de corderito!

-¡No tengo ojos de corderito!- le respondió con un violento sonrojo. Maldito cazador psicópata

-Tienes razón... ¡son más como de Bambi!

Peter le miró sin poder creer lo que había dicho el otro, sintiendo que su cara se ponía aún más roja. ¿Por qué a él? En serio, ¿qué le había hecho al cielo?

-Entonces... ¿que tal si vamos por un café?... No, espera, ya tomaste café... entonces... ¿por un trago?- Wade dejó tirado al vampiro y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa al castaño, encontrando de lo más adorable aquellos sonrojos- ¡yo pago!


	11. Nice to meet you, I'm your biggest fan!

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por aquel lunático? Se preguntó por quinceava vez en la noche Peter, mirando a su acompañante jugar con el salero de la mesa, relatándole de la vez que se comió quince tacos mientras peleaba con una armada de vampiros. ¿Es que el hombre no sabía lo que era la discreción? Tony le mataría en un instante si fuera divulgando por ahí detalles de alguna misión.

\- ...te digo, baby boy ¡no pudieron con mi genialotosidad ilimitada! ¡mordieron el polvo como las basuras que eran jajajaja!- el cazador levantó las manos y sin querer soltó el salero, que salió volando y le pegó a uno de los meseros, provocando que tirara las bebidas que llevaba, empapando a un tipo de aspecto bastante rudo.

La persecución resultante le hizo reír levemente y, aunque se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, el otro se dio cuenta. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del cazador, quien no parecía darse por enterado del caos que había causado.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mi y mi súper increibletosidad... Cuéntame de ti, baby boy. ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tu tan tarde fuera de casa? No que me queje, digo, gracias a eso estamos pasándola bien, ¿no crees?

-No podía dormir- respondió escuetamente, antes de darle un sorbo a su pinta de cerveza.

-¡Oh! ¡insomnio! Se lo que es eso- el mayor asintió, terminándose de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza- ¿y... cómo te llamas, baby boy? ¡Yo soy Wade!

-Peter...- frunció el ceño ante aquel apodo

-¿Peter? Es un nombre adorable para un chico adorable- el mayor ignoró su cara de molestia- Pero... creo que te queda mejor Petey boy~. ¡Es una mezcla de Peter y baby boy! ¡A qué soy genial!

Le dio un tic en el ojo y por un momento se vio tentado a romperle la botella en la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esos apodos? ¡Tenían menos de dos horas de estar hablando! De acuerdo, eso era culpa suya, le había parecido bastante interesante su historia sobre los vampiros de Roma como para interrumpirle. ¡Pero nada más! Momento.... ¿habían pasado casi dos horas y ni siquiera se habían presentado? ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-No que no aprecie tu compañía- empezó a decir, tratando de no azotarse contra la mesa como castigo por su estupidez- pero creo que ya debo irme...

-Owwww... ¿tan pronto Petey pay? ¡Apenas empezamos!

[Ya se cansó de ti]

<Admito que duró más lo que pensé>

-Hush, cierren la boca, ustedes dos- murmuró para sí mismo

-¿Disculpa?

-¡ah! ¡nada! Momento de locura momentánea, ya sabes...

-Claro...- el chico le miró un poco incrédulo, pero de todas formas asintió- bueno, como te decía.. ya tengo que irme... ahm... mañana tengo escuela y...

-¡¿Estudias?!

[Mierda, hemos estado coqueteando con un menor de edad]

<Y justo cuando creí que no podíamos ser más repugnantes>

-S-si... este...- el castaño pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso- universidad...

-¡Oh!

[Oh]

<Oh, menos mal>

-¿Y qué carrera? ¿Modelaje? Porque con ese cuerpo que tienes, de seguro te dan el título con solo verte.

-Este... ¿gracias?- Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario. Era la primera vez que alguien era tan directo con él- ¿Y... ahm.. tu?

-Oh, yo estoy esperando que alguna agencia me llame y así empezar mi carrera como modelo de ropa interior- ante la cara de pura confusión del castaño, empezó a reír con fuerza- bromeo, bromeo... mi belleza no es de este mundo, baby boy~

-Je...- el castaño no supo como responder a eso, así que sonrió levemente- fue... ehm... genial charlar y eso...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

-S-sí... quizá...- Peter tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para no gritarse lo idiota que era. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-¡¿En serio?!- el cazador le miró boquiabierto

[¡Estamos alucinando!]

<Nah, si eso fuera, ojos de Bambi estaría en un precioso corset negro, con tacones rojos>

[Cierto]

-¿De qué color usarías el liguero, rojo o negro?

-¡¿Qué?!- si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora parecía un tomate. ¿Acaso este hombre no conocía la decencia?

-Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta- se disculpó sin verdadero arrepentimiento, aquel precioso carmesí en las mejillas del chico le daban ganas de llenarle de besos

[Y algo más]

<¡Mucho más jajajajaja!>

-¡Me voy!- Peter se levantó de su silla, molesto y abochornado al mismo tiempo.

-Oi, lo siento, Petey pay- el cazador también se levantó y le tomó de la mano, sintiendo el calor del otro a pesar de la tela de sus guantes- solo quería molestarte un poco.. eres tan adorable cuando te enojas

El castaño solo hizo un puchero y trató de zafarse del agarre del cazador, sin sorprenderse mucho por lo fuerte que era el otro. Era lo menos que se podía esperar de alguien que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Rogers.

-Vamos, baby boy, al menos deja que te acompañe a casa. No me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a tan lindo bombón.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo, gracias- le respondió cortante, y sí, debía admitirlo, aun avergonzado por todos aquellos apodos que el ojiazul le decía.

-¿En serio?- el mayor arqueó una ceja, una de sus tantas cicatrices moviéndose con el gesto- porque la última vez que te vi, estabas en medio de una horda de chupasangres y un tipo que es buscado por cada división antivampírica del país.

-Solo fue mala suerte -murmuró, tratando de calmarse

-No podemos arriesgarnos baby boy- Wade rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó varios billetes, que dejó sobre la mesa- guía el camino, sweetums.

-¡No voy a dejar que me lleves a... a mi casa!- un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza al imaginar lo que Tony le haría si el cazador ponía siquiera un pie a 100 metros de la mansión.

-Pues lo siento, Petey pay. Pero la seguridad de los civiles es mi prioridad. Ni loco te dejaría andar tan de noche por las calles de New York, menos sabiendo que ese tal Venom está aquí...

-¿Q-quién?- sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Debía haber escuchado mal, sí, eso era... estaba tan cansado que ya oía cosas... Venom... él... él no podía estar en la ciudad...

-Un gran y malvado vampiro... Créeme, no querrías encontrártelo jamás...- el cazador siguió hablando, pero había dejado de escucharle, más preocupado en detener el ataque de pánico que empezaba a formarse desde el fondo de su pecho.


	12. Galletas saladas con mermelada de fresa... extrañamente saben ricas~

Lo único que odiaba de ir a la escuela por las noches era que tenía que regresar a casa caminando. Aparte de eso, le resultaba de lo más cómodo asistir en el horario nocturno, había cierta tranquilidad a esas altas horas de la noche que le permitía despejar su mente de todos lo problemas que enfrentaba cada día.

-¿Ya te vas, Parker?- un alto chico, poco mayor que Peter, y con un cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, se apoyó sobre su escritorio, observando como el menor guardaba sus libros con cuidado en la desgastada mochila que siempre cargaba.

-Al contrario de ti, Eddie, no todos tenemos la fortuna de poseer una motocicleta para regresar a casa al terminar las clases.

-Ya te he dicho, si me pasaras la tarea de química, podría llevarte hasta tu casa, sin cargo adicional

-Wow, una verdadera oferta- Peter le miró con una ceja arqueada, antes de levantar levemente sus lentes con el dorso de la mano- pero por doceava vez en la semana, debo rechazarla.

-Tú te lo pierdes Parker...

-Deberé sufrir con ello- el castaño se echó la mochila a la espalda y le sonrió genuinamente al otro chico- nos vemos mañana, Eddie, trata de hacer tu tarea, ¿quieres?

-¿Quién eres, mi madre, Parker?- el otro le revolvió el cabello- Tú trata de no caerte por una coladera, “¿quieres?”

El castaño negó varias veces, riendo quedito, saliendo del salón de clases. Tal vez Eddie no fuera más que un compañero en sus clases nocturnas, pero Peter debía admitir que era divertido hablar con él. Aunque solo le buscara para pedirle las tareas que no hacía; bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto en la vida.

No llevaba más de unas cuantas cuadras alejado de la escuela, cuando su celular sonó. Contestó de inmediato al reconocer el tono, su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Gwen?

-¡Peter! ¿Ya saliste de clases?

-Sí, ya voy para casa de tía May.

-Oh... ¿de verdad?- la voz de su novia sonó juguetona- y yo que esperaba que me _ayudaras_ con mi tarea de ciencias...

-Creo que puedo hacer el sacrificio, Gwen, querida... Una noche de intenso  _estudio_ no suena nada mal

Ambos rieron estúpidamente enamorados,  imaginándose que tanta “tarea” llegarían a hacer.

 

Miró por la ventana del salón, notando como el viento arreciaba afuera, como si augurara algo malo. Tonterías, pensó, mientras volvía la vista al pizarrón. La profesora explicaba algo sobre la mitosis, por tercera vez en una hora. Varios de sus compañeros bostezaban discretamente e incluso algunos ya se estaban quedando dormidos.

Suspiró con cansancio, observando el asiento vacío junto a él, preguntándose en dónde se habría metido Eddie. El castaño siempre se quejaba de tener que ir, pero jamás, en los dos años que llevaban asistiendo a la escuela, había faltado ni una sola vez.

-Tal vez por fin se enfermó...- murmuró para sí mismo, dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno- ... con eso de que se la pasa fuera de casa toda la noche...- pero aunque se dijera eso, no podía evitar sentir como si algo malo le estuviera pasando al otro.

 

-¡Diablos, diablos!- se acomodó las gafas mientras corría por la solitaria calle. Había salido más tarde de clases por ayudar al maestro de química, y ahora, si no se apuraba, no alcanzaría a tomar el último autobús.

Casi llegaba a la esquina de la cuadra, cuando sintió como algo le jalaba de la mochila que llevaba al hombro, haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre el duro suelo. Maldijo entre dientes, el pánico empezando a formarle nudos en el estómago, el miedo de ser asaltado afinando extrañamente sus sentidos.

-¿A dónde vassss Parker?- siseó una voz inusualmente familiar, al tiempo que fuertes manos le tomaban del cuello de la camisa y le levantaban del piso

-¿Q-que... q-quieres?

-Oh, Parker... no tengasss miedo... sssolo ssssoy yo...

Parpadeó confundido, la escasa luz de una lampara cercana apenas dejándole adivinar las facciones de la persona frente a él. Lo primero que notó, fueron unos perversos y brillantes ojos rojos, que le miraban fijamente. Y después, una enorme y retorcida sonrisa, que le hizo temblar de miedo. Pero por sobre todo, aquel cabello casi rubio, tan parecido al de...

-¿E-Eddie?

-Jajajaja sssiempre tan lisssto, Parker- la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó aun más, mostrando unos terribles colmillos- ¿que passsa? ¿Acassso visste un fantasssma?

Peter tartamudeó sin control, intentando vanamente formar alguna frase coherente. Los ojos carmesí del otro se entrecerraron un momento, como si escuchara a alguien hablar. Casi de inmediato, asintió con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, llevándose con él al menor con una brutalidad extraordinaria.

-¡E-Eddie! ¿Q-que... que h-haces?- el castaño trató de zafarse, tirando en el intento sus lentes, una horrible sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿Eddie? No, Parker... ahora ssssomoss Venom~- una especie de líquido empezó a subir por el cuello del casi rubio, tan negro como el más profundo de los abismos- ¿sssabess lo que esss un vampiro, Parker?


	13. Sonríe, mi adorada arañita n//n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Atención! Este capitulo contiene temas bastante perturbadores y escenas no aptas para todos. Por favor, tomen en cuenta eso antes de leerlo, no bromeo. Por algo están los tags

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra el agarre al que era sometido por Eddie, la frustración y la ira creciendo dentro de él, opacando el miedo que solo minutos antes le había tomado como presa. Vampiro, Yeti o entidad demoníaca, no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-Tranquilo, Parker... sssolo debesss essstar quieto y disssfrutar...

-C-como si eso... me f-fuera a c-calmar- se maldijo internamente por tartamudear en un momento así.

-Sssiempre me ha gusstado como peleasss- Venom rió con fuerza y soltó el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que el menor cayera de nuevo al suelo, aturdido- aunque nunca puedasss ganar.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, le sujetó del torso con fuerza y se lo echó al hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas. Siguió riendo a pesar de las patadas y golpes que recibía por parte del chico, deleitándose en la desesperación e ira que transpiraba cada poro del castaño.

-¡¿A-adonde m-m-me llevas?!

-No ssería una sssorpressa sssi te lo dijera, o ssi?- apretó con rudeza al castaño- ahora sssujetate, Parker... ¡vamosss a correr!

Antes de que el menor pudiera siquiera preguntar a qué se refería, empezaron a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa, que solo aumentaba el nerviosismo del chico. Una sensación fría le recorría la espalda y la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes, no solo por la posición en la que estaba. Rendido, cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto sólo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto. ¡Por todo lo bendito que había en el universo, tenía que despertar ya!

-Llegamosss...- el vampiro se detuvo abruptamente y le dejó caer de su hombro sin cuidado alguno- esss muy acogedor, no creessss?

Peter parpadeó varias veces, luchando contra las nauseas y el desconcierto que aquel viaje le había provocado. No tardó mucho en notar que se encontraba frente a una casa completamente derruida, en una parte de la ciudad que jamás en su vida había visto. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo de nuevo el agridulce sabor del miedo en la punta de la lengua y las primeras gotas de sudor frío resbalar por su espalda.

-Vamosss, no puedo esssperar mássss- Venom le tomó del cabello y le jaló con fuerza, para hacer que se pusiera de pie. Ahogó un patético quejido, obligándose a caminar cuando el otro le empujó hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿Q-qué quieres de mi, Eddie?- murmuró cuando por fin encontró su voz- ¿P- por q-qué haces esto?

-¡¡No sssomosss esssse tal Eddie!! ¡¡¡Ahora sssomosss Venom!!!- el mayor gritó con furia, llevando una mano a la nuca del castaño, apretando con fuerza- ¡entiende essso!

-Ugh... l-lo... lo s-siento...

-Dilo Parker... ¡di mi nombre!

-V-Venom... por favor...- el vampiro pareció satisfecho con eso y le soltó.

-¿Vessss que sssenccccillo fue? Pero bueno... bassssta de charla...- Venom le hizo caminar un poco más, antes de detenerse y obligarle a caer de rodillas en el polvoriento suelo- ¿ssssabíasss que sssiempre hemosss apreciado lo terco que eresss?- Peter negó un par de veces, sintiendo las manos del otro apretar sus hombros con suavidad- esss una lassstima que sssseasss tan frágil...- el agarre se volvió más fuerte, las afiladas uñas del vampiro encajándose en su piel- tu vida tan corta... como la de las arañasss... un ssssimple pisssotón y...- su grito ahogó el sonido de uno de sus hombros al romperse- todo ssse acabó~

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sollozando patéticamente mientras su vista se tornaba borrosa por el inmenso dolor que sentía. Venom le soltó el otro hombro y le dio varias palmadas en la cabeza, como si fuera una buena mascota.

-¡Ah! Ssssiii... essso essss...- el vampiro acarició su cabello, casi con cariño- sssserásss una araña... pero no cualquiera... no, no...- de repente sintió el aliento del otro sobre su cuello y no pudo evitar temblar de miedo- ssserásss una araña essspecccial... ¿ssssabesss por qué?- se estremeció más al sentir la húmeda lengua del vampiro lamerle con lascivia- ¡¿Sssabess por qué?!

-N-no...- contestó en un hilo de voz. El miedo y el dolor le habían paralizado por completo, dejándole a merced del otro.

Venom sonrió maníaticamente, presionando sus labios contra fría piel del castaño.

-Porque te haré como yo...- abrió la boca y apoyó sus afilados colmillos en el hombro aún intacto del chico- ssserásss mío para sssiempre...

Los colmillos se enterraron sin piedad en la suave carne, inyectando con rapidez su veneno. Peter sentía que un horrible fuego se extendía desde aquel punto hacia todo su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso que incluso le costaba trabajo respirar. Sus gritos se ahogaban aún antes de llegar a su garganta y todo lo que podía hacer era temblar de pies a cabeza, mientras lloraba sin control.

Y de repente, los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron y sintió una oleada de calor que subía desde ahí. Esta era muy distinta a la horrible sensación de antes, pero le provocó el mayor miedo de todos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un largo gemido, que hizo reír al otro.

-Ya veo... al fin ssssurte efecto...- el vampiro se alejó de su cuello y lamió perezosamente la sangre que brotó de inmediato- parecccce que aun consssservo essso... jajajaja... ¿basssstante efectivo no? Cada uno de nosssotrosss tiene una forma de evitar que la sssssangre de nuessstrasss presssass se coagule... y adivina qué~- el oscuro líquido que había tomado posesión del otro se retrajo lo suficiente como para mostrar la cara de Eddie- el mio lo hace por excitación... te dije que lo dissfrutaríass mucho, Parker~

-N-no... ¡por favor no!- intentó separarse del vampiro, pero solo logró caer de bruces y lastimar más su hombro, al punto que el dolor opacó por unos momentos ese malsano placer que iba creciendo dentro de su él.

-No te resssissstasss, mi querida arañita~

Aterrado como nunca antes en su vida, usó su único brazo sano para arrastrarse por el piso, ganándose la despectiva risa del vampiro, quien le dejó alejarse un par de metros antes de pisar su espalda con saña, deleitándose en los quejidos de dolor del chico. Cuando se cansó, le levantó con facilidad y lo tumbó sobre un viejo y sucio sillón, relamiéndose los labios al contemplar la erección del menor.

-Te vesssss hermosssso... pero... aquí ssssobra algo- sin perder tiempo, el vampiro rasgó su ropa y soltó una especie de gruñido al ver la desnudez de Peter- ¡oh, ssssiempre ssssupe que erasss magnifico!

El castaño se removió, tratando de cubrirse, las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza y la excitación que parecía ahogarle. ¡No quería sentirse así estando frente a un monstruo como Venom! Pero por más que se dijera lo mismo y el dolor de su hombro roto le hiciera estremecer, su cuerpo no parecía escucharle, como si algo más le controlara.

Venom se inclinó sobre él y le tomó del cabello, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la marca anteriormente hecha por sus colmillos, la sangre aun manando por ella. Acercó su nariz y olfateó el líquido carmesí, embelesado por el aroma dulce y acre que despedía. Apoyó sus labios sobre la herida y succionó con fuerza, aumentando el deseo del castaño, así como sus lágrimas. Cualquier esperanza de que esto fuera una pesadilla abandonó a Peter en cuanto sintió las frías manos del vampiro abrir sus piernas sin ningún recato, para después frotar su prominente erección contra su entrepierna. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar, Venom entró en él, con tal brutalidad que le dejó sin aire.

Abrió los ojos como platos, las lágrimas resbalando sin control por sus mejillas y la cabeza dándole vueltas en un enfermizo revoltijo de dolor y placer. De asco y deseo. Todo se detuvo por unos tortuosos segundos, la sensación de algo tibio resbalando por sus muslos llenando de hielo sus venas. Entonces, un gruñido y una explosión de dolor desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Venom le embistió una y otra vez, mientras seguía bebiendo su sangre, gemidos de dolor confundiéndose con jadeos de placer.

Durante lo que le parecieron horas, su cuerpo fue asaltado una y otra vez, mientras la pérdida de sangre le iba acercando a la dulce inconsciencia.

-Hey, Parker...- el vampiro se separó de su cuello, sin dejar de mover las caderas- ¿esssstasss lisssto?- Venom se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano, con una de sus afiladas garras. Espesa y oscura sangre brotó de inmediato- hora de comer~- cubrió la boca del chico con la mano herida, la sangre empapando los pálidos labios- ¡bebe!

Peter obedeció por inercia, los ojos entrecerrados mirando el vacío. Sangre y semen resbalando por entre sus piernas y manchando el viejo sillón.

 

 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Baby boy?- Wade removió con fuerza al castaño, preocupado por el ataque de pánico que éste tenía- ¿sweetums?

[¡Haz algo!]

<¡Agua!>

El cazador miró a todos lados y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó una de las cervezas que uno de los meseros chismosos tenía en la bandeja y la vació completamente sobre la cabeza del menor.

-¿¡Q-qué?!

-Hey, Petey pay. Tranquilo, estas bien...- el ojiazul le abrazó con fuerza, ahuyentando con la mirada al resto de mirones- todo esta bien... respira...

El castaño asintió, aferrándose de la gabardina del otro, tomando aire en grandes bocanadas y el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho. Si tan solo Wade tuviera razón...


	14. ¿Adivina quién se terminó la gelatina? Así es, el maldito gato del vecino (secretamente le alimento con atún)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De verdad estará bien seguir con este intento fallido de fic? Siento que soy una mala persona por tratar así a Peter T_T

Wade miró con creciente alivio como el castaño frente a él se relajaba de a poco, recobrando ese aire de ingenuidad que parecía rodearle siempre. Acarició su sedoso cabello y le regaló una leve sonrisa, como para decirle que todo estaba bien.

-L-lo lamento...- Peter se limpió las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sonando apenado.

-Hey, no pasó nada, como siempre he dicho, más vale afuera que adentro... Aunque lo aplico más con los gases, pero, como sea~

-Iugh..- el cazador casi saltó de gusto al escuchar la débil risa del castaño.

[Score One!]

<¡Somos la ley!>

-¿Mejor?

-Eso creo... ahora llegaré a casa oliendo a cerveza barata

-Así podrás presumir que tuviste una épica noche- le guiñó un ojo y le ayudó a levantarse de la silla en donde le había depositado en cuanto salió de su ataque de pánico.

-Súper espectacular- respondió el chico, con todo el sarcasmo que le permitía su cuerpo- gracias, por... no salir corriendo, supongo...

-Todo un placer, sweetums

<Debería ser ilegal lucir sexy mientras se tiene un colapso nervioso>

[Estamos seriamente dañados si sexualizamos el dolor de este pobre muchacho]

<Dime algo nuevo, ¡nuestros problemas tienen problemas!>

[Touché]

-Ahora si que no puedes negarte a que te acompañe, baby boy. ¿Qué tal si te da otro ataque de pánico? ¿Y sin nadie que te empape en cerveza barata, de dudosa procedencia?

-Una tragedia griega que queremos evitar- el castaño negó varias veces, tratando de sonreír- pero de nuevo debo rechazar tu ayuda. Lo siento.

-Oh, vamos, baby boy- el cazador casi se puso de rodillas, con su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado- ¡me preocupo!

-Mira, si tanto te importa... puedes acompañarme a tomar un taxi... ¡Pero sólo eso!- advirtió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

[Ehm...]

<Es mejor que nada.>

[Hasta podemos anotar la matricula del auto y después averiguar a dónde llevó a Petey pay]

<Eso es taaaaaaaaan stalker... ¡Me encanta la idea!>

-¡Trato hecho!

Peter le miró con desconfianza, pero no comentó nada más. Se levantó de la mesa y salió del bar con paso firme, seguido del cazador. Al menos ya no le costaba trabajo respirar y las ganas de arrancarse el cabello habían disminuido. Durante un par de minutos el suave silencio los envolvió, el cual obviamente fue roto por el mayor, quien, por su vida, no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

-No debes preocuparte, me encargaré que ese malvado y feo vampiro se pudra en las llamas del infierno- el ojiazul le guiñó un ojo, tratando de animarlo.

-Ah... gracias...- el castaño se tensó un poco, sonriendo sin realmente sentirlo- hasta.... luego...- alzó la mano para detener uno de los taxis que pasaba por la calle.

-Cuando quieras, ¿qué tal si la siguiente vez vamos al cine?- Wade le abrió la puerta del auto, como todo un caballero.

[¡Esto nos gana 15 puntos de sexo!]

<A los chicos lindos les gustan los hombres sensibles y detallistas>

-No lo creo- el menor negó varias veces, soltando una pequeña risita. Dios, ¿por qué encontraba adorable a este lunático?

-Oh vamos, será divertido~

-Adiós Wade... cuídate...

-¡Eso no fue un no!- canturreó el mayor, mirando como el chico se subía al auto- ¿el viernes está bien?

-Si logras encontrarme, puede que acepte- fue lo último que dijo Peter, antes de que el taxi arrancara

-¡Es una cita, baby boy!

 

Tony estaba tan concentrado en los reportes que Natasha le había entregado que ni siquiera escuchó cuando azotaron con fuerza la puerta de su oficina. Lo único que logró llamar su atención fue la mano que le arrebató los papeles y los aventó al suelo.

-Ok... parece que alguien aún sigue en la adolescencia- el pelinegro miró con una ceja arqueada al castaño frente a él, quien parecía haber corrido por todo New York.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡No trates de fingir conmigo, Tony!

-Cálmate, Peter. De verdad que no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando- el mayor se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio, hasta quedar frente al chico, quien negaba frenéticamente- ¿qué es lo que no te dije?

-Venom...

Tony se tensó al oír aquella simple palabra. No era un secreto para nadie de los involucrados en aquel “incidente” lo mucho que le había afectado esa noche. Tomó aire y le puso una mano en la espalda al castaño, pensando qué le diría.

-¿Qué tiene Ve... ?- ni siquiera podía pronunciar el maldito nombre- ¿qué no te he dicho de esa cosa?

-¡Qué está aquí en la ciudad!

-¿Qué?- parpadeó varias veces, confundido- ¡¿quién te dijo semejante mentira?!

-Wa... Deadpool... mencionó que... que Venom estaba aquí...- Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra un nuevo ataque de pánico.

-¿Ese idiota dijo eso?- se frotó el puente de la nariz y se sentó sobre el escritorio- Peter, escucha bien. Ese vampiro psicópata no está en la ciudad. Ya lo sabría si ese fuera el caso. Pero más importante, tu serías al primero a quién le informaría. ¿Te hice una promesa no?- al ver que el castaño asentía lentamente, suspiró con alivio- no sé de dónde sacó Wilson que esa cosa está aquí, pero no es verdad. No hemos sabido de él desde aquella noche, y por mucho que quiera tener a ese desgraciado frente a mi para hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo, jamás te pondría en riesgo.

-¿Seguro?- el menor pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo. El miedo de volver a aquella vida parecía querer aplastarle

-Seguro- Tony le abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndole temblar- ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño?, apestas a cerveza de bar barato. Mandaré a Jarvis a que te prepare un poco de té con whiskey y cuando termine con estos papeles, tu y yo veremos Star Wars, pero las primeras, las últimas son un insulto al arte.

Peter asintió un par de veces, apretando con fuerza al pelinegro, antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia la puerta

-No tardes mucho, jefe... o creeré que te gusta tu trabajo.

-O, calla, niño malcriado- Tony le miró salir arrastrando los pies, sonriendo levemente, hasta que la puerta se cerró con un débil click. En cuanto sintió que el chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la oficina, frunció el ceño y sacó su celular.

-Comandante Rogers al habla- contestó una voz firme pero amable al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Steve, tiempo sin hablarnos- el pelinegro sonrió, prácticamente escuchando como el rubio rodaba los ojos.

-Si, como dos horas, toda una eternidad

-Lo sé, lo sé, es difícil vivir sin oír mi voz, cariño

-¿Alguna razón importante para llamarme?, ¿o solo quieres escapar de tus deberes, Stark?

-Ouch, siento la frialdad, Cap- dejó caer su falsa alegría y suspiró con pesar- pero sí, llamo para algo muy serio.

-Te escucho.

-¿Por qué carajos Wilson anda por ahí diciendo que... que Venom está en la ciudad? ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Cap?

Un momento de silencio, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Será mejor que te sientes Tony...


	15. Tres son multitud, cuatro un conjunto musical y 1'000,000 los minutos que pierdo escuchándote hablar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empiezo a preocuparme... este dolor de cabeza no se va D:

La tensión que se sentía en la habitación bien podría cortarse con un suspiro. De un lado del enorme escritorio estaba Nick Fury, uno de los más altos mandos de la división antivampírica del país, y del otro, varios líderes importantes del mundo de los vampiros.

-¡Nosotros podemos encargarnos de nuestros asuntos, señor Fury!- gruñó uno de los hombres del consejo

-A mi me parece más que obvio que no es así. Desde hace meses que no dejan de llegarnos reportes de civiles humanos desparecidos y otros tantos siendo masacrados a diestra y siniestra. Su “pequeño” problema está fuera de control- respondió mordaz el moreno.

-¡No necesitamos que un sucio humano venga a intervenir en lo que no le incumbe!- agregó otro vampiro, azotando ambas manos en el escritorio

-No me metería en sus idioteces si esta cosa no estuviera atentando contra la integridad de la población humana- Fury miró con desdén al consejo- así que háganse un favor y dejen de ser unos imbéciles.

-Señor Fury, me parece que de esta forma no llegaremos a nada- un apuesto rubio llamó la atención de todos- Todos aquí estamos reunidos para tratar de dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y detener lo que sea que está amenazando a ambos bandos.

-Así es, hombre del parche- en ese momento un pelinegro entró en la habitación, soltándose la corbata y con cara de querer estar en cualquier lado excepto en esa junta.

-¡Stark, llegas tarde!

-Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre ocupado- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse del lado de los vampiros, subiendo los pies a la mesa, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño ante tal falta de respeto- señor músculos tiene razón.

-Steve Rogers...- corrigió el rubio

-Ok. Rubio sexy tiene razón- el mencionado bufó y se cruzó de brazos- Tenemos que dejar de portarnos como niños de kinder y empezar a trabajar juntos. Su gente no es la única que está en peligro, señor Fury, muchos vampiros inocentes también han estado desapareciendo, así que esto nos incumbe tanto como a ustedes.

-Ya que estás tan dispuesto con esto, Stark, tu y Rogers nos demostrarán lo que es trabajar en equipo- el moreno arqueó su única ceja visible, desafiante.

-No me refería a eso...- empezó a decir el pelinegro

-Nos parece una excelente idea- contestó uno de los otros vampiros-la pregunta es, ¿podrá su chico humano mantenerle el paso?

Steve se llevó una mano a la frente al ver que comenzaban a discutir de nuevo. Ugh, porqué no se dedicó a otra cosa, como encantador de mapaches o lanzador de frisbe profesional.

-Yo y mi gran bocota- se lamentó el pelinegro.

 

Chasqueó la lengua, mirando con aburrimiento la derrumbada casa frente a ellos. Llevaban ya mas de un mes investigando, y todo los había conducido a este lugar. En la semana que llevaban vigilando la propiedad, lo único que habían visto era el entrar y salir de un chico castaño, de no más de 17 años. Siempre a altas horas de la noche, por lo que no era difícil de deducir que se trataba de un vampiro.

Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba a Tony. La forma en que el chico se encogía sobre si mismo, siempre mirando sobre su hombro y el vacío en su mirada le daban un mal presentimiento. A pesar de lo que otras personas (vampiros y humanos por igual) pensaban de él, no era un bastardo sin sentimientos... Ok, solo a veces, cuando no comía a sus horas o lidiaba con gente estúpida.

-¿De verdad crees que el chico tenga que ver con... con todo esto?- le preguntó una noche Steve, mientras tomaba su segunda taza de café.

-Te diría que las apariencias engañan, y más con los vampiros, pero en esta ocasión todo me dice que ese chiquillo es una víctima mas de esta situación.

-Eso temí- el rubio suspiró con pesar- él tiene... tiene la misma mirada que mi amigo Bucky, después de que... le convirtieran en vampiro- susurró lo ultimo, acongojado.

-Asumiré que no bajo circunstancias normales- Tony hizo una mueca ante su propia falta de tacto- lo siento...

-Está bien- el rubio respiró profundo, en un intento por retomar el control sobre sus emociones- fue una experiencia muy... difícil para él...

-Steve, no tienes porqué decirme- y él mismo se sorprendió, pues era la primera vez que llamaba al otro por su nombre y no por algún apodo gracioso.

El rubio solo asintió y se terminó su café de un solo trago. Permanecieron callados durante largo rato, hasta que la salida del sol señaló la hora de retirarse al pelinegro.

 

Cada día que pasaba, Tony se convencía que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo dentro de la derruida casa. En la última semana, el castaño salía al caer la noche, vestido como cualquier adolescente rebelde, pero con visibles moretones en el rostro y las manos, temblando como una hoja en el viento otoñal. Para que un vampiro recibiera ese daño y tardara tanto en recuperarse, solo significaba una de tres cosas: otro vampiro lo estaba haciendo, el abuso era constante o… ambas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la sola idea.

-Creo que se se trata de otro vampiro- murmuró Steve cuando le preguntó su opinión- los vampiros no son criaturas que se dejen someter tan fácilmente.

-¿Criaturas?- le miró con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que el rubio tratara de ser amable, su perspectiva en los vampiros seguía siendo bastante racista.

-Ah, l-lo siento- al menos tenía la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido- no quise… perdón…

-Ya, déjalo así Capipaleta. Mejor sigue con lo que estabas diciendo.

-Sí… perdón de nuevo- el rubio tomó aire- según he escuchado, para que un vampiro soporte tanto, debe ser porque no es completamente uno…

-¿Un goulh?- Tony miró impresionado al otro. Muy pocos humanos sabían sobre como funcionaban las “jerarquías” en la sociedad vampírica.

-Así es. Siendo uno, estaría sometido a los deseos del vampiro que lo convirtió sin posibilidad de escape, ¿no?

-Sí…- el pelinegro miró por la ventana, un horrible nudo formándose en su estómago- pero nadie puede ser tan cruel. Hace años que abolimos cualquier tipo de servidumbre en nuestra gente.

-Pues parece que alguien no recibió el memo…- un tenso silencio se extendió por varios minutos, el ambiente cargado con la gravedad del asunto.

-Aún no hemos visto al otro vampiro…

-Eso no significa que no exista. Es muy viable que el chico sea el que consiga el alimento por él, o inclusive que haya burlado nuestra vigilancia…

-¡Imposible!- Tony encaró con furia al rubio- ¡Hemos mantenido la propiedad en nuestra mira día y noche! ¡A menos que sugieras que alguno de nosotros no está haciendo su trabajo!

-Nada de eso, Stark- el otro negó un par de veces- pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que estamos lidiando con _algo_ fuera de nuestro entendimiento? Si el chico no es el culpable, y las desapariciones nos siguen llevando a este lugar, entonces es completamente lógico que ese _algo_ tenga más poder del que pensábamos.

-Pft, por favor… ¡Esto no es una mala novela de ficción. No hay científicos malvados tratando de crear super vampiros, mutantes o esas cosas!

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Tony?- el rubio le miró fríamente, y por unos instantes entendió el porqué de su apodo- ¿Jamás te has preguntado porque puedo seguirle el paso a cualquiera de tus otros amigos vampiros?

-¿Esteroides?- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, sin querer creer lo que su instinto le venía diciendo desde que hizo equipo con el rubio- ¿Taurina?

-Solo te diré una cosa, Stark...-Rogers se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación- todo indica que estamos lidiando con algo más grande que nosotros y, no sé tu, pero yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que ese chico siga en medio de esto. Vampiro o no.

 

Esa noche fue particularmente fría, a pesar de estar en pleno verano. El aire azotaba inmisericorde los rostros de los hombres y mujeres apercherados alrededor de la derruida casa, quienes esperaban en un tenso silencio a que los líderes de cada escuadrón dieran la orden.

Tony miró atentamente la desvencijada puerta de la entrada principal, esperando a que el chico castaño saliera. Los minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que el sonido de algo pesado siendo arrojado al piso los sobresaltó a todos. Gritos y gruñidos se escucharon desde el interior, escalando en volumen y violencia.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó al borde del pánico una voz que parecía pertenecer a alguien muy joven. El castaño, suponía Tony.

-¡No puedesss negarte!- respondió otra voz, esta más grave y viciosa, llena de un odio estremecedor.

Así que Capipaleta estaba en lo correcto. Tomó aire y con un movimiento de manos, avisó a su equipo para que empezaran a acercarse a la ventana del lado oeste. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Rogers y los suyos también se ponían en acción. Fue el desgarrador grito del chico lo que hizo que ambos líderes entraran a toda prisa, rompiendo las derruidas ventanas.

Nada en el mundo los había preparado para lo que vieron. Tirado en el suelo, yacía el castaño semidesnudo, un charco de sangre rápidamente formándose bajo su maltrecho cuerpo, y sobre él, algo que Tony solo podría describir como salido del mismísimo infierno. Una masa negra con una forma ligeramente humana, enorme mandíbula y dientes tan afilados como las garras que atravesaban el estomago del chico. Y a pesar de que la otra mano de aquella bestia estrangulaba al menor, éste se removía con fuerza, mostrando sus propios colmillos, la mirada llena de una furia capaz de estremecer al diablo mismo.

-¡Suéltalo!- el pelinegro se escuchó gritar, sus ojos tornándose carmesís.

Aquella _cosa_ al fin pareció notar la presencia de ambos hombres y, por la forma en que tensó su agarre en el frágil cuello del chico, la de los demás equipos, que seguían rodeando la casa. La bestia gruñó con ira, observandolos con sus enormes ojos blancos.

-Oblígame ssssi puedesss


	16. El rojo y el negro me sientan bien, cariño~

Wade se miró por enésima vez en el espejo tratando de encontrar un ángulo que no lo hiciera ver como Freddy Kruegger recién salido del horno. Se había puesto su mejor ropa, un par de jeans negros y una playera de manga larga del mismo color, hermosamente cubierta por un suéter de capucha y su confiable gorra de béisbol de Charmander.

-¿Quizá deba usar la de Bulbasaur?

[Quizá deberías hacerte un trasplante de cara]

<Y ya que estás en eso, de cuerpo entero, porque viejo, eres más feo que un jodido foco fundido>

-Wow, gracias por los ánimos, par de idiotas- suspiró derrotado y fue a sentarse al viejo catre que insistía en usar de cama.

<De nada~>

[A todo esto… ¿por qué te preocupa tanto verte bien? No es como que tengas a alguien especial con quien salir…]

-Ah…

<¡OH EM GEE! ¡No bromeabas con lo del castaño! ¡De verdad quieres ir al cine con él!>

[Patético]

<¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que te lo encuentres?>

[Yo te diré, una en 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000]

-Esos son muchos ceros…- frunció el ceño, empezando a ver el punto de las voces en su cabeza.

<Mejor quedate encerrado en casa como una gorda patética, tragando helado hasta que te duela el estómago o decidas suicidarte, lo que pase primero>

[Mejor saltemos la parte del helado y mátate de una buena vez]

-¿Qué no se callan?- se llevó las manos al rostro y gruñó con frustración- ¿saben qué? Mejor iré a buscar algo que matar. No creo que a Steve le moleste que me deshaga de un par de vampiros buenos para nada- se levantó de un salto y tomó el porta katanas doble del gancho que estaba detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y se lo puso- ¿en dónde dejé a Bea y a Arthur?

 

Esquivó por nada el puño de Jessica, aprovechando el momento para dar una impresionante vuelta hacia atrás, casi en sincronía con la música que sonaba por los altavoces del gimnasio. La pelinegra sonrió retadoramente, antes de volver a atacarlo, ambos creando una hermosa coreografía de golpes y patadas, siguiendo la música techno que llenaba el lugar.

-Haz mejorado mucho- concedió Jessica, retrocediendo al recibir un buen derechazo de parte del castaño.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No se puede vivir en New York tantos años sin saber como dar un buen golpe- se agachó ante la patada que lanzó la chica.

-Cuidado, o todo ese ego te inflará la cabeza, Parker.

-Hey, no tiene nada de malo reconocer lo bueno que soy- paró el codazo que la pelinegra le dio y, con un movimiento rápido de cadera, la alzó del suelo y la tumbó contra el acolchado suelo.

-No eres bueno, solo te estoy dejando ganar- masculló Jessica, dándole una patada en la pierna, que lo hizo caer de bruces junto a ella.

-Ok, ok… veo tu punto..- bufó sin aliento, rodando un poco para quedar boca arriba- no soy tan genial como pensaba.

-Tranquilo, quizá con un poco de trabajo lo conseguirás- la pelinegra le palmeó el hombro- por cierto, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche? Demasiado trabajo y nada de diversión no es bueno para tu salud, Peter.

-Pues pensaba entrenar un poco más… quizá seguir estudiando sobre la magia restrictiva de la que tanto habla Strange…

-¡Oh por dios, Peter, no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Es viernes! ¡Tienes 24 años! ¡Deberías ir a un bar, pasear por el muelle, ir al cine! ¿Yo que sé? Cualquier cosa menos quedarte encerrado en la mansión. ¡Vive tu vida! Eres un vampiro, eso no significa que debas actuar como un muerto.

-Jeeez, gracias por la plática motivacional- se levantó del suelo con un ágil movimiento y le tendió la mano a la chica- pero creo que la eso no es lo mío.

-Ah ah, jovencito. Carol me mataría si sabe que te dejo enterrado entre aburridos libros. ¡Peter Parker, esta noche vas a salir y la pasarás genial o juro por Drácula que dejaré que Carol te use como sujeto de pruebas para sus comidas!

-¡Todo menos eso!- retrocedió asustado, eso era peor que estar todo el día bajo el sol.

-¡Entonces ve a darte una buena ducha y arreglate para conquistar la ciudad! ¡Y si en la próxima media hora te veo aún en la mansión, no tendré piedad de ti y le diré a Carol que quieres probar su cacerola de atún!

-¡NO!- soltó un gritito para nada masculino y salió corriendo del gimnasio, sin ver la sonrisa de completa satisfacción de la pelinegra.

 

No tenía ni dos horas en la calle y la noche ya se le había arruinado a Wade. De alguna forma, Steve se enteró de su plan maestro para cazar vampiros y mandó a Barton a darle un buen sermón. Algo sobre que los chupasangre ahora eran sus amigos y no debía ir a diestra y siniestra emulando a Blade. La verdad no le puso atención, más entretenido en imaginar las mil y un formas en que podía comer una chimichanga.

-Y ahora, no tengo nada que hacer, porque si desobedezco a Cap, de seguro me pone a limpiar los baños de subterráneo... Iugh...

[Vaya forma de pasar el viernes por la noche]

<Hey, al menos el clima es agradable>

El ojiazul asintió un poco más animado, antes de que el viento azotara con fuerza, aventándole a la cara al menos tres kilos de basura neoyorquina.

-¡Maldita vida!- gruñó frustrado, tomando una lata vacía de refresco a sus pies y lanzándola lo más lejos posible.

-¡Ouch! ¿Que rayos?

[Vaya que puntería]

<¡Sí, veinte pesos para Griffindor!>

[Espera un momento... ¡Esa voz!]

-¡Baby boy!- se levantó de un salto de las escaleras y corrió hacia su pobre víctima- ¡Sweetums!

-¿Wade?- el castaño parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido de ver al cazador. Aunque de inmediato recordó que algo le había caído en la cabeza, y con la suerte que se cargaba, probablemente era culpa del tipo que estaba frente a él- ¿Acaso no te conformas con tirarme cerveza barata encima y ahora me arrojas latas?

-¡Oh! ¿Eso? Fue un accidente, ojos de Bambi- Wade se rascó la nuca, verdaderamente apenado- pero el que tu estés aquí, es cosa del destino, te lo digo, baby boy~

-Ugh, deja de decirme así...

-¿Cómo Petey pay?

-¡Así! Con esos apodos- el menor desvió el rostro, totalmente sonrojado y se encogió más en su jersey negro, notando sin querer que el otro no vestía como un remedo de Blade- no sabía que tenías ropa normal

-Lo siento sweetums, pero es practicamente una regla que te llame así, digo, eres adorable y todo eso- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le pegó a su cuerpo- Incluso alguien tan sorprendente como yo debe usar ropa de plebeyo de vez en cuando~

[Pft, ésta es nuestra mejor ropa de civil]

<Y solo te la pusiste porque pensabas que ibas a tener una cita con Peter>

[…]

<Santo dios...>

[¡La profecía se cumple!]

-¡PETER!

-¿Qué?- el castaño trató de zafarse del otro ante tal grito, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Es viernes!

-Si...

-¡Y te encontré!

-Dudo que me estuvieras buscando, W...- el chico abrió los ojos como platos al recordar las palabras de Wade la última vez que se vieron- Oh, no, no, no, no, no...

-¡Pero Petey! ¡Aceptaste!

-¡Yo no acepté nada!

-Lo dicho, es el destino- tomó una de las manos del menor y la puso sobre su corazón- debemos ir al cine más cercano y cumplir con los designios divinos~

-¡Tu estás loco!

-Pero loco por ti~ por tus besos y caricias~- canturreó el cazador, mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Peter por la acera, hacia el lugar donde la magia se hacia real y las palomitas costaban un ojo de la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capitulo: ¡La tan esperada cita en el cine de Peter y Wade! (O eso espero d:)


	17. Hoy no se poner de título, así que *shrug*

Peter se acomodó en su asiento como pudo, tratando de no tirar los dos botes de palomitas y el enorme vaso de refresco que tenía en las manos, aun preguntándose cómo rayos le había hecho el cazador para convencerlo, no solo de ir al cine, si no también de ver “CDMX bajo fuego, la apuesta final”.

-En lo personal, siempre me ha gustado la segunda, pero nunca se desprecian toneladas de acción y explosiones- a su lado, Wade luchaba de igual forma por no desparramar sus nachos y las varias bolsas de dulces que cargaba con singular alegría- aparte, de que el protagonista es sexy como el infierno.

-La verdad, solo he visto la primera... no tenía idea de que hubiera tantas...

-¡Imposible! ¿Como has podido perderte de la más grande obra de arte dedicada al caos y la destrucción?

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros, empezando a comer de sus palomitas. La sala estaba casi vacía, si acaso una docena de personas más. Aunque eso se explicaba por lo tarde que era y el “amable” servicio del personal. En serio, por un momento creyó que Wade tendría que pelear a muerte por conseguir sus nachos o al menos dejar gravemente herido al dependiente. Estaba bien que tuviera años sin ir al cine, pero aquello no podía ser normal, ¿o sí?

-Es una lástima que el protagonista sea un asqueroso vampiro- murmuró entre dientes el cazador, subiendo los pies a la butaca de enfrente.

-¿Un asqueroso qué?- le miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando haber oído mal.

-Si, ya sabes, un chupasangre de cuarta. Sabrá actuar, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una basura- tomó un puñado de palomitas y se las echó a la boca.

-Y yo que pensé que no eras tan idiota- el castaño le puso los refrescos en el regazo, apenas evitando los nachos y se levantó molesto, apretando con fuerza el bote de palomitas

-¡Hey, baby boy! ¿Qué pasa?- Wade le miró algo perplejo- No me digas que eres de esos que defienden a los chupasangre… Tu mejor que nadie debe saber la clase de escoria que son, ¡intentaron matarte!

-¡Shhhh!- dijo alguien a unas filas atrás de ellos.

-¡A mi no me shushes, estúpido!- giró el rostro tanto como pudo, mirando con odio a la persona random que los interrumpió- ¡estamos en medio de algo muy importante!

-No estamos en medio de nada- masculló el castaño, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos- fue un error venir aquí…

-¡Espera, baby boy! ¡No te vayas!- el cazador también se puso de pie, milagrosamente sin derramar nada- ¡Prometo no abrir la boca...!

[¿Quién pensaría que Peter fuera de los hippies que apoyan el trato decente hacia los vampiros?]

<Tampoco es una gran sorpresa, digo, mira su rostro, es la inocencia y la bondad encarnada>

-¡Dejen oír la película!- otra persona unos asientos a la izquierda los regañó

-¡¿Cuál película?! ¡Son los trailers de los trailers! ¡A nadie le importan!- gruñó con fastidio

-Olvidalo, Wade, yo me largo-

-¡NO!- como pudo, tomó la muñeca del chico y le detuvo

[Apela a su buen corazón]

<¿Funcionará?>

-Por favor, ve la película al menos… ehm… por cortesía… ya sabes, porque compré los boletos y la comida…- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Peter abrazaba posesivamente sus palomitas

El castaño pareció dudar un momento, miró al ojiazul con molestia y después con pena al resto de personas en la sala, que esperaban que se callaran de una buena vez para disfrutar de la película. Maldito cazador por ponerle en una situación tan embarazosa.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero no te daré de mis palomitas!

[Owowowow es tan tierno]

<Secuestrémoslo y hagámoslo nuestra esposa>

-¡Apenas es la primera cita!

-¡Qué no es una cita!- gritó el castaño, sonrojándose levemente

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Dejen ver la película!

-Oh, por favor, es el título de la película, ¿qué mucha trama puede tener eso?

-Ugh, solo... guarda silencio, Wade- ya desesperado y sumamente rojo de la vergüenza, el castaño le metió a la fuerza un puñado de palomitas y se sentó a su lado, todo enfurruñado.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó alguien atrás de ellos

-Mhpmpm mhpmp hpmpmph

 

Una explosión resonó por toda la sala, y el agente de la CIA encargado de recuperar el zócalo cayó desde un microbus, donde un tipo insistía en venderle un rastrillo-mp3. La tensión se sitió en el aire cuando, al levantarse, se encontró cara a cara con el malvado jefe de gobierno, cuyo plan maestro pronto sería revelado al mundo entero.

Peter se terminó lo que quedaba de su refresco y casi saltó del susto cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Wade bostezaba (más falso que una moneda de 6 centavos) sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Por las barbas de Merlín, que este tipo no podía ser más fastidioso.

-¿Sabías que ese lugar antes se llamaba DF?- medio susurró el ojiazul, inclinándose levemente para que el chico le pudiera oír- suena mejor que CDMX... yo les digo cedemexiqueños...

-¿Tu cómo sabes eso?- su curiosidad pudo más que sus ganas de no interactuar con el cazador.

-Me gusta mucho México, tienen la comida más deliciosa del mundo: enchiladas, chimichangas, tacos, quesadillas, sopes, tamales y mil cosas más... Lo genial es que casi todo va frito en grasa de cerdo- Wade prácticamente estaba babeando en este punto- te lo digo, baby boy, de lo mejor~

-Aquí también venden tacos...

-¡Esas cosas son una blasfemia!- el tipo de varias filas adelante les miró con enojo, señalándoles con un gesto que cerraran la boca- ¡jum, la gente no puede con la verdad!

-¡Wade!- le jaló de la oreja levemente, sin querer pasar por la misma vergüenza de antes

-Oh, lo siento, me desvíe del tema... como te decía, los pollos son descendientes directos de los dinosaurios, ¡la ciencia lo avala! Y quien no lo crea, puede irse al carajo y de paso llevarse a la anciana que vive en el apartamento arriba del mío, maldito fósil arcaico, ¡se pone a cantar la balalaika a las putas dos de la mañana a todo pulmón! ¡Y sus gatos le hacen compañía!

-¡SHHHH!

-¡Es una maldita explosión! ¿Qué, no puedes oír el ensordecedor ruido de las llamas consumiendo todo lo que encuentran como si fuera el hermano perdido de Trump?- Wade estaba seriamente considerando levantarse y patearle el trasero a todos cuando un angelical ruido llamó su atención. A su lado, Peter se cubría la boca con ambas manos, tratando inútilmente de silenciar sus carcajadas.

[Santa jodida vaca del desierto]

<¡Hicimos reír a baby boy!>

[¡Sin proponernoslo!]

<¡Pídele matrimonio!>

[¡Será nuestro adorado esposa!]

-Oh sweetums~

-Mejor... mjm... guarda silencio... mjajam... antes de que nos corran... por tu culpa- dijo entrecortadamente el castaño, tratando de controlar otro ataque de risa.

-Que lo intenten, soy todo un cazador adiestrado, me entrenó el mismísimo César Milán... soy el líder de la manada, baby boy~- sonrió de lado y deseó poder quitarle al chico las manos de la boca, para seguir escuchando aquella dulce risa, pero sobre todo, apreciar mejor el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas y que parecía bajar por su cuello

[¿Hasta dónde llegará?]

<¿Te imaginas que siguiera hasta sus lindos pezones? Viejo, eso sería lo más increíble del mundo... Deja guardo esa imagen mental en nuestro banco masturbatorio, bajo la etiqueta de súper adorable y sexy>

[¡Mira! Es la segunda adición desde Andrew Garfield]

<Pero será el primero a la hora de querer jalarnosla>

“Chicos, no pláticas pervertidas mientras trato de verme como una persona normal frente al chico que quiero tomar de la mano”

<Pero...>

[De acuerdo, solo porque tengo la sospecha de que esta noche nos dará nuevas adiciones a nuestra colección de recuerdos con los que tocarnos de forma indecente]

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué?- parpadeó varias veces, regresando a la realidad que eran las explosiones en la enorme pantalla y Peter mirándole inocentemente confundido.

-Por quedarte y compartir conmigo la super experiencia de ver como la CDMX es asediada por microbuseros malignos que la cubren de fuego y corrupción- sonrió sinceramente, esperando que sus cicatrices no hicieran de aquel gesto algo macabro.

-Ah... de... de nada- el menor bajó la mirada, sonriendo también. Quizá después de todo, esa no sería una mala noche para ninguno de los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que se perdieron, el personal del cine fue muy malo con Wade porque ya conocen como es con los vampiros y el 90% de ellos lo son.   
> Yo haría lo mismo xD


	18. Como cuando comes pan con mostaza y resulta que se acabó la sal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví para dejar esto aquí. Espero no hayan esperado mucho (?)

Al final, terminaron siendo sacados casi a patada del cine gracias a que Peter no paraba de reír ante las ocurrencias de Wade. El castaño se sentía avergonzado de su propio comportamiento, mientras que el cazador se regodeaba en su clara habilidad para hacer feliz al chico. Hasta las voces en su cabeza se sentían en la novena nube ante el maravilloso sonido que era la risa del menor. Y saber que ellos la habían provocado les subía el ego como un 424242%.

-¡Ahora el protocolo dicta que vayamos a cenar!

-¿Protocolo? ¿De qué hablas?- Peter le miró de reojo, aun mortificado por lo ocurrido en el cine, y tratando de hacerse más pequeño de lo que era mientras caminaba al lado del cazador.

-¡De las reglas básicas para una cita exitosa!- al ver que el chico ladeaba el rostro totalmente confundido, lanzó un agudo grito de sorpresa- ¡¿No sabes?!

-¿Saber qué?

-¡DE LO BÁSICO PARA UNA CITA!

-¡No grites!

-¡¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!! ¡¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?!

[Calma, esta puede ser tu oportunidad para tener una cita normal]

<¿De verdad lo crees?>

[Si somos optimistas y no volvemos a hacer enojar a Peter, sí]

<¡¿Y qué esperamos?!>

-¡Baby boy! ¡Prepárate para aprender del mejor, todo sobre una cita inolvidable!

-Esto no es un cita- murmuró el castaño, antes de que el cazador lo tomara de la mano y empezara a correr como loco por la calle- ¡hey, espera!

 

Tony entró sin avisar al laboratorio, notando que Strange estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas, tomando una taza de té, mientras T'Challa dibujaba con tiza unos extraños símbolos en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo en la palma de la otra mano una piedra azulada, apenas del tamaño de una moneda.

-Veo que aún siguen trabajando arduamente- arqueó una ceja, tratando de ser lo más sarcástico posible.

-En realidad, sí- el otro pelinegro dejó su taza a un lado de él y bajó de la mesa- los encantamientos que se requieren para el talismán que pediste no son sencillos, y consumen mucha energía mágica.

-Y las especificaciones que nos diste no son algo que se encuentren en libros para principiantes. Tuve que recurrir al conocimiento de los viejos chamanes de mi país- el moreno le miró con frialdad- e incluso ellos tuvieron que consultar viejos pergaminos de nuestros ancestros.

-Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿de dónde sacaste el primer talismán?- Strange ladeó el rostro, curioso

-Lo siento, secreto profesional- Tony se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia los símbolos.

-Detente ahí, Antonhy, si perturbas de cualquier manera los sellos, harás que todo nuestro trabajo se vaya a la basura, y si eso pasa, no tendré piedad contigo, Stark o no.

-Ok, ok- levantó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió varios pasos- no tienes que ponerte todo homicida conmigo.

-Parece que es la única forma en que entiendes

-Amigos, tranquilos, por favor- Strange se colocó entre ambos hombres con una sonrisa inocente- reservemos nuestras energías para los problemas que nos acechan

-Si, lo que dijo mi hermano de barba

-Tony- el otro pelinegro frunció el ceño, dejando atrás su amabilidad- ya te dije que no somos hermanos de barba…

-¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Tenemos el mismo estilo! ¿No es así T'challa?

-Antonhy tiene razón- el moreno sonrió de lado caminando con cuidado sobre los símbolos y colocando la pequeña piedra en el centro.

-¡Hey! ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme!

-Lo siento, tengo un voto de honestidad que planeo seguir.

-Solo cuando te conviene- murmuró Strange, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te amargues, hermano de barba- Tony quiso acercarse al otro, pero una severa mirada del moreno le detuvo- Como sea, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán en tenerlo listo?

-La paciencia es una virtud, Antonhy

-Lo sé, pero lo que menos tenemos es tiempo- el genio miró hacia un lado, pensando en el chiquillo que estaba bajo su protección.

-Todo estará bien, Antonhy- T'challa le sonrió levemente- Peter es fuerte y con todas las medidas que estamos tomando, le será imposible a Venom dar con él.

-Eso espero… por el bien de todos…

 

La música jazz y la tenue iluminación del restaurante cinco estrellas creaban una atmósfera tranquila y perfecta para el romance entre dos jóvenes almas. Una lástima que Wade no tuviera tanto dinero y en su lugar, Peter y él terminaran comiendo hotdogs sentados en la banqueta afuera de dicho restaurante. Aunque no estaba tan mal, por lo menos el viento estaba cooperando y se mantenía como una brisa agradable.

-¿Qué te pareció la película, baby boy? En lo personal creo que no fueron demasiadas explosiones

-No me llames así- el castaño frunció el ceño- y tienes razón… faltó más acción…

[¡BOOOM BOOOOM!]

<¡CRASH!>

-Realmente esperaba que esos microbuses hicieran ¡kaboom!- extendió los brazos para denotar su punto, salpicando un poco de mostaza en la acera.

-Solo jugaron con nuestros sentimientos- el menor se limpió una lágrima imaginaria, antes de terminarse su hotdog de una mordida

-Lo sé… malditos directores sobrestimados y con salarios exorbitantes- miró lo que quedaba de su comida y suspiró- ya nadie respeta el hermoso arte de hacer películas de acción sin sentido.

-Al menos aún podemos ver buenas películas tipo Rambo en Netflix

-Viejo, amo a Rambo… tanta sangre y destrucción en solo 120 minutos… de eso están hechos los sueños…

-¿Vas a terminarte eso?- Peter señaló el hotdog que seguía en la mano del cazador

-Nah, ¿lo quieres?- el chico asintió levemente, y sin aviso, se inclinó sobre el regazo del otro y le dio una mordida a la deliciosa comida chatarra

[Oh…]

<Fuckin amazing~. Esto me da tantas, tantas ideas~>

[¡Te lo dije! ¡Nuestro archivo personal de cosas eróticas se llenará de este lindo castaño!]

-Mhmm… adoro los hotdogs de esta ciudad, no se porqué, pero son deliciosos- el menor se pasó la lengua por los labios, limpiando cualquier rastro de catsup que hubiera quedado en ellos.

El cazador abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo de repente que su pantalón estaba más ajustado en la zona de la entrepierna. Por las estacas de Blade, este chiquillo era jodidamente sexy e inocente, tanto, que pensar en corromperlo le excitaba de sobremanera. Y al mismo tiempo, el deseo de protegerlo de la maldad del mundo llenaba de determinación su corazón.

-Oye, baby boy…

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- Peter hizo un puchero, empezando a resignarse que el otro jamás le llamaría por su nombre- ¿qué quieres?

[A ti...]

<En nuestra cama, bajo nosotros, sudando y gimiendo de infinito placer...>

-No gran cosa, solo…- aprovechó la posición en la que estaban y le besó en los labios, un beso casto y suave que contrastaba con el deseo ardiente dentro de él- esto~

-¡W-Wade!- se separó del cazador y se llevó las manos a la boca, los ojos grandes como platos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- el mayor levantó las manos, sin realmente estar arrepentido- eres demasiado adorable.

-¡C-cállate!- su rostro se tiñó de rojo, sin saber que más decir. ¡Maldito cazador de cuarta! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para… para robarle un beso?!

-No puedes culparme por algo tan natural, ojos de Bambi- le guiñó el ojo, pícaro y se inclinó a besar su frente- te ves delicioso cuando te sonrojas~

El castaño frunció el ceño y se quito las manos de la boca para empujar al ojiazul lejos de él. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían más y una sensación aterradoramente placentera se formaba en el fondo de su estómago. ¡No, no y mil veces no! ¡No iba a dejar a su cuerpo siquiera sentirse atraído por una persona que claramente tenía algo mal en la cabeza! ¡Por mucho que le dijera cumplidos vacíos!

-¡N-no soy comida!

[Pero igual te devoraríamos]

<Jijijiji hasta no dejar ni una sola gota~>

-Conozco al menos a medio centenar de vampiros que difieren de ti, baby boy- tomó sus muñecas y sonrió de lado- una preciosura como tu definitivamente sería un manjar para ellos…- levantó las manos del castaño hasta la altura de su rostro y besó con cuidado cada dedo- pero no te preocupes, jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara, sweetums~

-T-tu… no…- Peter balbuceó, más rojo que un tomate- N-no digas… esas cosas…

-¿Por qué no, baby boy?- volteó sus manos y siguió repartiendo besos, ahora en sus palmas- Sería un placer para mi, sexy boy~

-Basta…- a pesar de que trató de sonar molesto, su voz delataba lo apenado que se encontraba- Wade…

-Ok, ok… me pongo en paz…- jaló sus manos y le hizo acercarse más hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír- … Petey pay~- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y al fin le soltó- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?

El cazador se levantó de la acera y notó embelesado el brillante rojo que cubría no solo las mejillas de Peter, si no también sus orejas y parte de su cuello. Dios, esperaba algún día descubrir hasta donde llegaba aquel maravilloso carmesí.

-¡Vamos, baby boy!- le tendió la mano, expectante.

[Tal vez te sobrepasaste]

<¡Besos robados son un gran NO, NO en el libro del consentimiento!>

[¡Somos mata vampiros, no violadores!]

<Felicidades, oficialmente me das asco>

-… esta bien…- murmuró Peter, justo cuando Wade empezaba a maldecirse por ser tan indecente- … pero tu pagas…- el castaño sonrió levemente, tomando su enguantada mano y poniéndose de pie.

-Obvi, baby boy, obvi~


	19. En verdad les digo, que el helado de limón cubierto de chocolate es el mismo paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jum, parece que aún no muero del todo por tanto trabajo...

El sonido de unos tacones resonó con cada vez más fuerza por el pasillo, alertando a Tony de que su muerte era inminente. Cubrió la pequeña piedra azul que estaba sobre su escritorio con una montaña de papeles y, tomando una de sus caras plumas, puso cara de circunstancia. Apenas iba a escribir la primera letra de su nombre cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y una muy seria pelirroja entró con paso decidido y un aire digno de la realeza.

-¡Pepper! Mi vampiresa favorita, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Antonhy Edward Stark, ¿se puede saber en qué gastaste 12 millones de dolares en la ultima semana?

-¿Cortinas nuevas?- el pelinegro trató de sonreír, a pesar de que todo en el aura de Pepper gritaba lo mucho que le iba a hacer sufrir.

-Tony…- los ojos de la mujer se volvieron carmesís.

-¿Cortinas nuevas muy costosas?- la pelirroja siguió mirándolo como si estuviera a nada de romperle el cuello- de acuerdo… Peter…

-¿Peter?- la mujer parpadeó confundida, sus ojos volviendo al hermoso esmeralda de siempre- ¿Peter gastó 12 millones de dolares?

-Si… bueno, no… ¿técnicamente?- Tony se rascó la sien, esperando que Pepper entendiera.

-Explica.

-Ok, ok… se me informó de… ciertas cosas… y para asegurar la integridad física del chico, tuve que… mandar traer algunos artículos… que no son muy baratos que digamos…

-¿Qué cosas, Tony?- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, menos molesta ahora que sabía en quien se había gastado aquella extravagante suma.

Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro levantó la pila de documentos, revelando la pequeña piedra azul. Pepper abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, sin creer lo que veía. ¡Se suponía que aquel amuleto debía estar en todo momento con Peter!

-¡TONY!

-Tranquila, Pepper, es uno nuevo, el chico aún lleva el otro, pero éste- tomó la piedrita entre sus dedos y la levantó para que la pelirroja la apreciara mejor- es más poderoso. ¡Y está 100% probado por Strange y T'Challa!

-Tony,- Pepper frunció el ceño, mirando con seriedad al pelinegro- ¿qué son esas “ciertas cosas” de las que te informaron?

-Mejor toma asiento, Pepper, querida, porque esto no te va a gustar ni un ápice.

 

Wade miró con algo cercano al horror como el dependiente de la heladería cubría con chocolate la amarga nieve de limón que había pedido Peter. Había visto cosas horribles en sus 35 años de vida, pero jamás tal monstruosidad, era… asqueroso, perturbador y algo con lo que definitivamente, un alma tan inocente como la de Petey pay, jamás debería estar asociada.

-Baby boy, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?- el cazador miró con duda al castaño cuando éste tomó la abominación que se hacía llamar cono de helado.

-¿Hmm? Claro que sí- el menor arqueó una ceja y le dio una mordida a su postre.

<¿Qué carajos le pasa? ¡Todo mundo sabe que debes lamer el helado, no morderlo como una animal!>

[Rayos, y creí que esto sería sexy. Algo malo le pasó a este chico para que actúe igual que Conan el Bárbaro]

-¿Alguna vez has comido helado, baby boy?-

-Obviamente…- el castaño le miró confundido- ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque es claro que mientes, sweetums- se cruzó de brazos, sin prestar atención al nervioso dependiente, quién parecía querer estar a varios miles de metros del cazador- nadie en su sano juicio comería… eso…

[Y nosotros sabemos de eso]

<¿Deberíamos llevarlo con un psicólogo?>

[¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esos tipos solo quieren robarte el alma!]

<Upsie, lo olvidé~>

-Sabe rico- Peter hizo un puchero, y solo para demostrar su punto, le dio otra mordida al helado

-¡Por todo lo santo en el infierno! ¡Así no se come el helado! ¿Has vivido bajo una maldita piedra toda tu vida o qué?

-¡Así me gusta comermelo!

-Ok, es bueno saberlo, ¿pero porqué diablos muerdes el helado?

-¿Qué…?- el menor parpadeó varias veces, antes de entender las palabras de Wade- ¡E-eres un pervertido!

[Jijijijiji]

<Ten cuidado con lo que dices, baby boy~>

-No mi culpa lo que esa linda boquita tuya va diciendo por ahí- le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo de lado, antes de recordar porque estaban discutiendo- ¡pero el tema importante es que un helado no se muerde, se lame!

-¡No me gusta lamerlo!

-¿Y chuparlo sí? Eres un travieso, baby boy jijiji

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no me refería a eso!- las mejillas de Peter se pusieron rojas- ¡Maldito pervertido!

-Vamos, solo inténtalo… lámelo, se que te va a gustar- entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír como el casanova que se creía que era- el helado, claro está~

-¡Tonto!- el castaño se sonrojó aún más y volteó el rostro, mortificado. ¡Estúpido cazador!

-Jajajaja awwww, eres tan adorable- le pellizcó una mejilla, ganándose un manotazo por parte del chico.

-Me voy- resopló el menor, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oh, vamos baby boy! Solo bromeaba~

[No realmente]

<Si queremos que lo chupe~>

-Caete a un pozo o algo así- refunfuñó Peter, saliendo de la heladería.

-¡Espérame, ojos de bambi!- le tiró a la cara un par de billetes al pobre dependiente y corrió tras el castaño- ¡la noche aún es joven~!

 

Steve se masajeó las sienes, completamente frustrado. Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que la pista que tenían sobre Venom había resultado falsa. Incluso parecía que la información sobre la supuesta presencia del vampiro en la ciudad era falsa. Nada le haría más feliz, si era sincero.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó del fondo un cuaderno. Lo abrió a la mitad y observó con detenimiento la foto que había ahí. Un joven castaño le sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, mientras un pelinegro le abrazaba por los hombros. A pesar de la domesticidad que se apreciaba en la fotografía, la sonrisa del chico no llegaba a sus ojos, que parecían cargar con un dolor indescriptible.

-Peter…- suspiró el rubio, pasando un dedo por el borde de la foto- no dejaremos que nada malo te pase…


	20. En el silencio del bosque, solo el lobo te puede escuchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que olvidara postear el capítulo aquí. soy una desgracia de persona o0o

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Tony, mientras su ojos se volvían carmesís

-Oblígame ssssi puedesss- respondió aquella criatura, que les miraba con tal odio que le provocó un escalofrío al rubio.

-¡No te lo repetiré de nuevo, hijo de puta! ¡Suelta al chico!- el pelinegro mostró sus colmillos, a nada de saltar sobre la bestia.

-Ussstedesss no ssson mássss que insssectosss. ¡No ssson nada contra Venom!- siseó el vampiro, apretando la garganta del castaño bajo él, haciéndola crujir.

El chico se removió adolorido, tratando de quitarse al vampiro de encima, pero lo único que lograba era empeorar la herida de su estómago y perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sus labios se estaban tornado azules e incluso sus ojos empezaron a perder el brillo. Solo un poco más y Venom terminaría por romperle el cuello.

Steve no pudo soportarlo más y, sin darle tiempo al vampiro de reaccionar, se lanzó contra él, logrando apartarlo del pobre chico. El castaño gritó de dolor cuando las afiladas garras de la criatura soltaron su carne; trató de tomar una bocanada de aire, pero la sangre que subía por su maltrecha garganta le empezó a ahogar.

El rubio aprisionó las garras de Venom contra el suelo y miró de soslayo a Tony, que se acercaba a auxiliar al chico. Error, pues el otro se aprovechó de su pequeña distracción y , usando sus piernas, le arrojó hasta el otro lado de la derruida habitación, sobre varias botellas de vidrio.

-¡Vamos chico, se que duele, pero levántate!- Tony ayudó al castaño a ponerse de pie, apoyando una mano en su nuca para que bajara el rostro y escupiera la sangre que aun subía por su garganta. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del menor, advirtiéndole que debían moverse, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues tanto él como el pelinegro cayeron de bruces contra el frío suelo cuando Venom se arrojó sobre ellos.

-¡No lo toquess! ¡Esss sssólo mío!

-Ugh… ¡Cap, un poco de ayuda!- Steve se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia Venom, usando todo su peso para quitarlo de encima.

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece- le tendió la mano al pelinegro y lo puso de pie con facilidad- no bajes la guardia

-A buena hora me lo dices, Capipaleta- gruñó Tony, molesto

-V-vayánse de aquí…- el castaño murmuró, luchando por sentarse

-¡Mierda!- Tony se agachó a la altura del pobre chico, sosteniendo cuidadosamente su espalda, consciente de la gravedad de sus heridas- debemos sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, estás desangrándote.

-No, ¿en serio?- murmuró sarcásticamente el menor, sosteniéndose el abdomen- ¿qué te hizo adivinarlo?

-Ya tendremos tiempo de apreciar tu sarcasmo, cuando un ente demoníaco no esté tratando de matarte...

-Es... es un vampiro...- murmuró con un hilo de voz el menor, soltando un quejido cuando el rubio le tomó por debajo de los brazos y le levantó hasta que quedara de pie.

-Dime que estás bromeando- Tony le miró incrédulo

-Me temo que no, Tony- el rubio soltó al chico y se colocó frente a ellos, encarando a la bestia, que parecía ser más grande de lo que había sido unos minutos antes- he visto esto antes... o algo parecido...

-¡Alejenssse de él!- gritó furibundo Venom, corriendo hacia ellos con las garras extendidas para atrapar al chico.

Steve plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y recibió el impacto del vampiro, deteniéndolo a duras penas. Era la primera vez, desde los experimentos del doctor Erskin, que el rubio tenía problemas en contener a alguien, humano o vampiro. Aunque suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Solo deseó que esta no fuera esa vez.

-¡T-Tony… llama a los demás! - gruñó entre dientes, poniendo toda su esfuerzo en no retroceder ni un centímetro- ¡Y saca al … al chico de aquí!

-¡NO!- Venom aulló y le empujó con más fuerza

-¡Rápido!

Stark abrió los ojos como platos al ver que realmente le estaba costando trabajo a Steve el detener a ese monstruo y tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarle, pero el peso casi muerto del castaño, que cayó de repente contra su hombro, le hizo pensarlo dos veces. No tenía otra opción más que obedecer al rubio.

-Chicos, hora de entrar a jugar- dijo por el comunicador conectado a su muñeca- equipo médico, preparado para recibir a un herido.

El ruido de varias ventanas y puertas rompiéndose resonó por la derruida casa, y en un parpadeo el pequeño grupo se encontró rodeado por al menos una docena de vampiros y humanos, todos vestidos con equipo táctico militar, apuntando con diversas armas a Venom.

-¿Creen que ssuss patéticass armass me podrán lasstimar?- gruñó con veneno el vampiro, mostrando sus afilados colmillos- ¡Loss haré pedazzoss!

Ninguno de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor se movió, todos enfocados y listos para atacar a Venom. Largos y tensos segundos pasaron, hasta que Tony retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, con el chico aún apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros, con toda la intención de ponerlo a salvo. Mala idea. Venom soltó un estridente chillido y, para horror de todos los presentes, clavó sus garras en los costados de Steve, arrancándole un grito de dolor y consiguiendo que le soltara.

-¡¡PETER ESSS MÍO!


	21. Piedras podrán romper mis huesos pero jamás mi voluntad. Dientes desgarraran mi carne, pero dejarán intacta mi alma al final

Tony sostuvo inconscientemente al chico contra su pecho, mirando con horror como Venom levantó a Steve sobre su cabeza y lo azotó con fuerza contra el suelo, gruñendo como un animal enloquecido. Sus enormes y blancos ojos miraron por un momento al rubio antes de enfocarse en los otros dos hombres, como si solo existieran ellos y un grupo fuertemente armado no los estuviera rodeando.

-¿Listo para correr, chico?

-No sé si lo has notado... pero estoy algo ocupado tratando de… no perder mis tripas…- resolló el menor, sosteniéndose el vientre, adolorido.

-Buen punto…- el pelinegro se colocó frente al chico, preparándose para lo peor- ...entonces, quédate atrás de mí

-Ssssiiii yo fuera tu… me quitaría de ahí…- gruñó Venom, mostrando sus afiladas garras

-Si, bueno, mala suerte que no lo sea- los ojos de Tony brillaron con un peligroso carmesí. No caería sin pelear.

-Essstúpido…- siseó el otro vampiro, cargando hacia ellos.

-¡De eso nada!- Steve saltó a su espalda y le aplicó una llave al cuello, forzándolo a detenerse- lo siento, grandote, ¡pero nadie toca a Tony!

-¡Ahora!- gritó una pelirroja al ver que Steve había logrado dejar al descubierto el pecho de la bestia.

Una ráfaga de balas de plata impactó dio de lleno contra Venom, quien chilló adolorido, removiéndose contra el agarre del rubio. Un viscoso líquido negro resbaló de sus heridas, goteando contra el sucio suelo.

-¡Ssson unosss tontosss!

-Bueno, nosotros no somos los que se están desan…- Tony no pudo terminar su frase, mirando incrédulo como la “sangre” de Venom se movía de regreso a su cuerpo- ok… eso… eso no es normal…

-Por eso… les dije que… se fueran…- resolló el castaño, apretando la mandíbula para contener el dolor

-Haber empezado por ese pequeño detalle- gruñó Steve, luchando por contener a Venom.

-Bueno, no sé… si recuerdan… pero me estaban atravesando… el estómago cuando llegaron…

-No que ahora estés mejor- murmuró de soslayo el pelinegro, sin despegar la vista del otro vampiro, que se movía y agitaba con fuerza para quitarse a Steve de encima- ¿¡qué están esperando, disparen de nuevo?!

Los demás parecieron salir de su estupor y de inmediato abrieron fuego, concentrándose en no darle al rubio. Venom trató de usar a Steve como escudo, pero éste logró alejarse del vampiro a tiempo. Ronda tras ronda, las balas daban de lleno en Venom, quien gruñía y se alejaba de a poco de el castaño y Tony.

Cuando las pistolas quedaron vacías, y la bestia se tambaleaba por el daño recibido, una pelirroja del equipo de Steve sacó un par de cuchillos y atacó con precisión al vampiro. Pronto le siguieron otros, con distintas armas y técnicas de combate. Por unos momentos pareció que Venom no sería más que un horrible recuerdo de aquella noche.

Pero el vampiro les demostró lo equivocados que estaban.

Con un espantoso rugido, Venom se deshizo de los hombres y mujeres que le rodeaban, arrojándolos contra las paredes y los pocos muebles que decoraban la derruida casa. Las heridas de su cuerpo se fueron cerrando de a poco y en el aire se podía sentir la ira emanando de él.

Steve se acercó con rapidez a Tony, y entre los dos cubrieron al castaño, quien miraba con absoluto terror como Venom se acercaba de nuevo, la sangre derramada en el suelo regresando a su cuerpo, como delgados hilos de carbón.

-Patéticossss- la bestia tronó sus nudillos, sonriendo amenazadoramente- tuvieron sssu oportunidad, ahora esss mi turno~

En un parpadeo, Venom tomó tanto a Steve como a Tony del cuello y los levantó del suelo, riendo ante la cara de sorpresa y miedo de ambos hombres. El menor cayó al suelo, mirando con horror como el vampiro clavaba sus garras en la delicada piel de los otros dos.

Steve se movió furiosamente, sin importarle el dolor que sentía. No podía fallar, no podía dejar que esta cosa siguiera libre, no se perdonaría nunca si Tony, el chico o alguno de los del equipo perdía la vida en manos de esta abominación.

-Fijate bien, arañita… Asssí essss como me dessharé de la rubia esssa…

Algo cambió en el ambiente en cuanto Venom siseó aquellas palabras. Steve juraría que la temperatura bajó de repente y por el rabillo del ojo, notó como Tony se estremeció ligeramente. Un ligero gruñido llegó a sus oídos, junto con el sonido de varios huesos siendo dislocados.

-No… no dejaré que les sigas haciendo daño- siseó una voz grave tras ellos.

Steve giró el rostro tanto como pudo, tratando de ver a quién de sus compañeros pertenecía esa voz. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al único que pudo ver fue al chico castaño, completamemte de pie. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso carmesí y sus largos colmillos brillaban con la escasa luz de la habitación. Las delicadas manos que habían sostenido su estómago se habían tornado en huesudas garras que se movían en pequeños espasmos. La sangre aún resbalaba de su estómago, pero no parecía importarle, pues cada paso que daba hacia ellos era firme y determinado. Su pose era la de un depredador que estaba a punto de atacar a su presa y, por unos momentos, Steve sintió verdadero miedo del menor.

-Sueltalos ahora, Venom...

-¿O ssssi no, qué, arañita?

-O si no...- el castaño ladeó el rostro, una siniestra sonrisa creciendo en su rostro- ...te enseñaré a bailar, remedo de vampiro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy resfriada y estoy segura que el virus de la gripe está mutando en mi cuerpo.  
> Ahora sí, a esperar 3 o 4 capitulos para saber que pasó con Venom y Peter :D


	22. Un pequeño respiro de la super acción de dos párrafos (el horizonte no es el límite)

Peter miró con una ceja arqueada como Wade perseguía a los patos que había alrededor del estanque. Después de que el cazador le siguió por casi 15 minutos pidiendo perdón por ser un pervertido de primera, se compadeció de él y aceptó continuar con su… cita. El solo pensar en la palabra le daba escalofríos y dolor de cabeza.

-¡Baby boy! ¡Mira! ¡Soy uno de ellos!- entrecerró los ojos al notar como ahora los patos seguían al cazador en una perfecta fila india, haciendo 'quack' con cada paso que daban, como pequeños patitos de hule.

-Perfecto, ahora que estás con tu gente, yo me voy- metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera sweetums!- el mayor corrió hacia él y le tomó de la mano- no te pongas celoso, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti~

-Preferiría que te quedaras ciego- hizo un puchero, pero se detuvo, sintiendo como Wade le abrazaba levemente. ¿Por qué carajos se dejaba hacer?

-Ouh, eres tan malo- el cazador besó su cabello y le apretó con más fuerza, hasta que el castaño le dio un codazo en las costillas- jajajaja eres una cosita adorable~

-¡Soy un hombre, no soy adorable!

-Pero eres pequeño! ¡Y tu pelo es suave y todo esponjosito! ¡Y tienes ojos de bambi!- el ojiazul le levantó levemente del suelo y le movió de un lado a otro- ¡ADORABLE!

-¡Ugh, maldito idiota, suéltame!

Peter puso ambas manos en los brazos del mayor y empujo con fuerza, tratando de hacer que le soltara, pero no sirvió de nada, el hombre tenía la fortaleza de un maldito toro en esteroides y red bull. Los patos les rodearon y empezaron a graznar, casi como si se burlaran de la situación del pobre chico.

-¡Bájame ya! ¡Wade!

-Pero… ¡es que eres súper lindo!- el ojiazul le dio un beso en la mejilla, riendo quedito al ver como ésta se teñía de carmesí.

¡B-basta!- el castaño se sonrojó más cuando Wade besó su otra mejilla, seguro de que parecía la maldita nariz de Rodolfo El Reno- ¡L-lo d-digo en s-serio!

-Owwww~~ y hasta tartamudeas cuando está apenadito- el mayor le apretó una última vez y lo dejó en el suelo, sonriendo como un idiota.

-Tonto…- Peter se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia a un lado, para nada haciendo un puchero, notando que los patos ya habían regresando a la orilla del lago- ¿no sabes lo qué es el espacio personal?

-Nop~

-Debí suponerlo- el menor negó un par de veces, sintiéndose más resignado que molesto. No es como que Wade estuviera comportándose como un idiota a propósito, o al menos, eso lograba deducir de las horas anteriores- eres bastante… hiperactivo…

-¡Lo notaste!- el cazador volvió a abrazarle, para su mortificación- mi padre siempre decía que con tanta energía solo serviría como generador de un semáforo, pero ¡ja! Mírame ahora, pateo más traseros que Blade~

-Dudo que eso sea cierto, por lo que tengo entendido, Blade es un cazador bastante eficiente...

-¿Dudas de mis asombrosas habilidades?- el ojiazul le soltó y le miró con falsa indignación.

-¿Para romper mesas y machacar cajas? Claro que no, eres un experto en eso.

-¡Y usas el sarcasmo contra mi!

-Por supuesto que no, ¿me crees capaz?

[Un poco]

<No lo culpamos, la verdad>

-¿Si digo que no, ganaré puntos?

-Tal vez...

-Con eso me basta~

-Mas raro imposible- murmuró Peter, arqueando una ceja.

Wade iba a responder, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con una tonada sacada del club nocturno más ochentero del mundo. Gruñó fastidiado y se disculpó con el castaño, antes de contestar.

 

Steve miró por la ventana del edificio, mientras esperaba que la llamada conectara de una vez. Notó a varios de sus chicos regresando de su descanso, conversando tranquilamente y siendo lo más normales posibles. Suspiró con cierta nostalgia, recordando cuando su vida era más fácil, si no tomaba en cuenta todas las enfermedades que lo mantenían el 95% del tiempo en cama, con Bucky como su única compañía.

-¡Cap! ¡Usualmente me alegraría que me sacarás de mi espiral de depresión y malos chistes, perooooo, este no es un buen momento! Estoy con una preciosidad de chico que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, y con un cuerpo~. Apuesto que Da Vincci lo hubiera querido desnudo para una de sus esculturas... ¡Ah, espera, baby hoy!- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea como alguien se alejaba, acompañado por varios insultos- ¡mi religión no me permite mentir, ojos de Bambi!

-Wade... Lo siento, se que es tu día libre pero...- frunció el ceño al escuchar un forcejeo- ¿todo bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Sólo alcanzaba a mi sweetums, el pobre es muy penos.. ¡ouch! Calma, baby hoy...

-Wilson, sólo... Ven a la base de inmediato, es urgente

-¡Pero mi día libre!

-Lo siento, si no fuera necesario no te molestaría, lo sabes...

-Ya que, sniff- el rubio pudo deducir que el otro había tapado el micrófono del celular y le decía algo a su acompañante, pues las voces sonaban distorsionadas- ok, ok... Voy para allá, pero me debes a mi y a mi baby hoy una reservación en un restaurante carísimo, ¿oki doki?

-Consideralo hecho- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, no recordaba haber escuchado a Wade tan feliz en mucho mucho tiempo- te espero aquí

-Aye, -aye, mi capitán~

La llamada se cortó y Steve dejó el celular sobre el escritorio. Desvió la mirada a un par de archivos que Sam le había entregado unos minutos antes, deseando poder borrar las imágenes de vampiros y humanos desmembrados por igual. Quien quiera que hubiera sido, pronto se las vería con Deadpool.

 

-Lo siento mucho baby boy- el ojiazul hizo un puchero, aun tirado en el suelo, agarrado a una de las piernas de Peter, después de que el menor tratara de escapar mientras hablaba por teléfono- prometo compensarte por esta interrupción en nuestra cita

-No es necesario, Wade...

[Apuesto que el pobre no quiere verte jamás en la vida]

<No lo culparía, ni siquiera yo querría verte de nuevo]

-¡Pero... pero...! ¡Es una regla de oro del Tratado Internacional de Citas!

-Eso no existe- el menor le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que existe, ¡hasta tiene una exhibición en el museo!

Peter se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, sin creerse ni un ápice de lo que le decía, diablos, el chico era más listo que las ardilla comunes. Tendría que pensar en algo rápidamente, si es que deseaba poder salir otra vez con él. Carraspeó un par de veces e hizo como que echaba hacia atrás su imaginaria cabellera.

-¿Qué tal si te llevo al museo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos?

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

-Nope, estoy siendo 100 % honesto, baby boy- soltó la pierna del chico y se levanto de un salto- y para demostrar la veracidad de mis palabras, ¡tendremos una cita en el museo!

<[Aburridoooooooo]>

-¿Y qué pasa si resulta que me estas mintiendo?- el menor le sonrió de lado.

-Ah… pues…

[Ahm… ahm…]

<¿Le bailamos la macarena?>

-… ¡Te compro uno de esos horribles helados de limón con chocolate!

-No lo creo- Peter sonrió un poco más, claramente planeando algo- Si resulta que no hay tal exhibición del Tratado Internacional de Citas, tendrás que dejar de acosarme. Así nos veamos accidentalmente.

[¡NOOOO!]

<¡No aceptes!>

-De acuerdo baby boy- se encogió de hombros, sorprendiendo al menor- pero si yo tengo razón, me darás otra cita y… un beso francés en la boca~~

[¡SIIIIII!]

<¡Acepta!>

-¡¿Q-qué?!- el castaño se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. No se había esperado que Wade le tomara la palabra en su pequeño reto. Tomó aire y se dijo a sí mismo que no perdería. Después de todo sabía que ese estúpido tratado del que hablaba el cazador solo era producto de su imaginación- trato hecho

-Excelente~- el ojiazul se acercó y tomó su mano, dejando un casto beso en ella- no puedo esperar a escuchar tu francés, preciosura~

-Oh, solo largate de una vez- Peter quitó su mano y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Aún no, baby boy~ ¡Primero debo asegurarme que llegues sano y salvo a casa! ¡Esta es una ciudad peligrosa, y no lo digo solo por los vampiros!- acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió de lado- eres un exquisito dulce difícil de resistir, y más de un pervertido querría comerte~

El castaño se sonrojó de nuevo y frunció el ceño, apenado. ¿Hasta cuándo este psicópata iba a seguir con sus ridículos apodos e insinuaciones? Le hacían sentir… incómodo… aunque no en la manera a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era una especie de incomodidad agradable, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, gracias…

-Claro, baby boy- el mayor se puso atrás de él y le empujó por los hombros- andando, no te dejaré hasta que te vea arriba de un Uber.

-¡Nada de eso!- Peter trató de zafarse del otro, asustado. Si Wade descubría donde vivía, no dejaría de molestarlo jamás, apuesta o no- ¡un taxi normal es más que suficiente!

-¡Pero, ojitos de Bambi!- berreó el cazador, haciendo un puchero- ¡Tu seguridad es lo más importante!

-¡Qué no!

[Creo que presintió cual era nuestro plan]

<Eres como un libro abierto>

[Mira, acepta por ahora. Solo para que vea que SÍ eres capaz de respetar sus decisiones]

<¡El consentimiento es sexy!>

-Ok, ok… dios, me hacen sentir como un degenerado…- bufó entre dientes- ¡De acuerdo, sweetums, taxi amarillo, normal y aburrido~! ¡Pero...!- apretó los hombros del menor, deteniendo sus intentos de escape- ¡yo lo pagaré!

-Wade…

-¿Si, sexy conejito?

-Tu no… espera…- giró el rostro y le miró con un tic en el ojo izquierdo- ¿me llamaste conejito?

-Sexy…

-¿Sabes qué, olvidalo?- al fin el castaño logró quitarse las manos del ojiazul de encima y se volteó para quedar frente a frente- pensé que ya no tenías dinero…

-No tengo ni un centavo, pero eso no me impide proporcionarte con una carroza, mi dulce Petey pay~- sacó su celular y llamó a uno de sus contactos más confiables. No timbró ni dos veces cuando la persona al otro lado tomó la llamada.

_-¡Señor Pool!_

-Dopinder, mi taxista favorito- el cazador intentó revolver el cabello de Peter, ganándose un manotazo por su esfuerzo- necesito que vengas enseguida, ¡tienes que llevar a alguien súper mega importante a su casa!

- _De inmediato señor Pool, llegaré en 5 minutos_

-Ah, nada como el trabajo eficiente de los fieles lacayos- suspiró complacido, colgando el celular- no temas, mi dulce Petey pay, pronto tu transporte estará aquí~. Por mientras, podemos sostenernos de las manos y compartir el último chisme de la semana~

Peter rodó los ojos, pero tomó las manos de Wade, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al cazador y a las voces en su cabeza. No quería darle ideas equivocadas al mayor, pero tampoco iba a ser tan cortante con él cuando era obvio que ese simple gesto lo pondría en paz.

Y no se equivocó, pues en cuanto Wade sintió las suaves manos del castaño en las suyas, juró que le daría un infarto. ¡Esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier chimichanga! No solo porque el menor lo estaba tocando por su propia voluntad, si no también porque no rehuía de su asquerosa piel. ¡Mucho menos hacia gestos de incomodidad!

[Creo… creo que nos estamos…]

<… enamorando...>

“Por el taco de la santa alianza...”- pensó perplejo el ojiazul, sin despegar la vista de Peter.


	23. Las buenas cosas solo ocurren a las 3 de la mañana, cuando bebes cicuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardo más de lo que debería, pero espero de nuevo retomar el ritmo, ¡OSU!

Las fotos sobre la mesa formaban un cuadro grotesco, y cualquier persona con estómago débil probablemente vomitaría con solo echarles un vistazo. Pero Wade no era alguien débil, ni cualquier persona, él era uno de los cazadores más eficientes y sanguinarios del mundo, solo por debajo de Blade y Punisher.

-¿De dónde sacaste estos “hermosos” recuerdos, Cap?

-El Departamento de Policía de New Jersey encontró los cadáveres en una fabrica abandonada, cerca de los muelles.

-Alguien estaba realmente molesto- murmuró, tomando una de las fotografías más grotescas del conjunto- muy, muy molesto…

[Nunca había visto tantas entrañas fuera de una persona]

<Quién quiera que haya sido, tiene peores problemas que nosotros… Un fémur nunca debería usarse como dildo>

-¿Alguna pista de quién sea nuestro psicópata, sus motivaciones, MO… algo concreto?

-Nada en absoluto, ni siquiera sus víctimas tienen un perfil común- Steve suspiró, empezando a sentir los estragos de tanto estrés

-¿Y porqué no sospechamos de Venom? Por lo que me contaste, esa bestia bien podría darle pesadillas al mismísimo Hannibal Lecter.

-… porque me gustaría que no fuera él…- murmuró el rubio, mirando hacia un lado. Tomó aire, y con voz más firme continuó- no hemos descartado esa posibilidad, y si él fuera el culpable, tendremos que actuar rápido. El nivel de violencia y sadismo es… demasiado… hasta para Venom.

-Se está sintiendo… desesperado, me atrevería a decir- el cazador regresó la fotografía al resto de la pila- aunque no entiendo porqué… No hemos podido seguirle la pista al muy bastardo… Y desde el incidente que me mencionaste hace 8 meses, ningún equipo táctico ha sido mandado tras él.

-No importa la razón, debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue aquí- Steve frunció el ceño, regresando la mirada a Wade- es prioridad número 1, órdenes directas de Fury.

[Mmmm… hay algo… muy familiar en esas fotos...]

<¿Como qué? ¿Una película de George Romero? Tanta sangre y gore sería excesivo hasta para él>

[No... las victimas...]

El ojiazul apartó algunas fotos de la escena del crimen hasta dejar a la vista el retrato de una de las víctimas. Se trataba de una mujer joven, no más de 25 años, de complexión delgada, cabello castaño corto y ojos chocolate. Intrigado por lo que sus voces le decían, rebuscó las fotos de los otros, notando con alarmante claridad que todos tenían un color de cabello parecido; el tono de sus ojos, aunque variado, jamás se alejaba mucho del café y su complexión siempre era menuda, la mayoría sin llegar a medir más de 1.60

[Se parecen a Peter...]

<Todos y cada uno de ellos...>

-¿No hay un perfil común?- escupió con veneno, arrojando las fotografías al pecho del rubio- ¡Todos tiene los mismos rasgos físicos!

Steve bajó la mirada, culpable, y suspiró de nuevo. No había razón de negar la verdad, cada víctima era una copia casi idéntica de Peter. Miró de nuevo las fotos sobre el escritorio y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta al pensar en lo que ese monstruo le hizo a aquellas pobres personas, en lo que podría hacerle al chico si lo encontraba.

-Si, físicamente son idénticos. Algunos son vampiros, otros son humanos- tomó aire y cuadró los hombros, era hora de trabajar, no de ahogarse en los 'quizás'- ninguno se conocía y sus vidas no podían ser más distintas la una de la otra. Todos desaparecieron a altas horas de la noche, algunos hace dos semanas, otros hace 48 horas. Según las autopsias, los decesos ocurrieron hace doce horas...

-¿Todas las víctimas?- al ver que Cap asintió, chasqueó la lengua- reunió a seis personas y las mató al mismo tiempo... ¿por qué?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- el rubio negó varias veces, igual de intrigado- no hay testigos sobre las desapariciones, y nadie vio nada alrededor del muelle a la hora de los asesinatos. La policía solo se enteró porque uno de los trabajadores del ayuntamiento fue a revisar las condiciones de la fabrica para su demolición.

-... las otras víctimas de Venom... ¿también son físicamente similares a estas?

-En absoluto. Hasta este incidente, los únicos asesinatos en los que se había involucrado Venom se trataban de políticos humanos de altos rangos, y líderes vampíricos de cierta edad. Aunque no podemos descartar el que haya participado en crímenes contra civiles- Steve apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de calmarse ante los recuerdos- tiene bastantes antecedentes sobre eso.

-Pero desviarse de su patrón usual...- a Wade no le gustaba nada de esto.

[Un súper vampiro que esta cazando a gente como Peter...]

<... cuando previamente solo atacaba a individuos importante del gobierno humano>

[¡Y vampírico!]

<¡Esos no importan!>

-Que los chupasangre se encarguen de los suyos- murmuró con cierta burla, sin notar la mirada molesta del capitán.

-Wade, esto es serio, ambos grupos se están viendo afectados por las acciones de Venom

-Supongo, pero a mi solo me importan los que, tu sabes, no tienen la habilidad de matar a otros solo para alimentarse.

-Es más complicado que eso, Wade. Muchos vampiros son personas inocentes, con sentimientos, relaciones…

-Lalalalala…- el cazador se tapó los oídos y se dio la vuelta- lo siento Cap, me perdiste cuando dijiste que los chupasangre de mierda eran “personas”

-¡Wade!

-Mira, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- salió de la oficina, pero antes que la puerta se cerrara, la abrió abruptamente y asomo la cabeza- por cierto, luego te digo el favor que quiero por interrumpir mi cita con ojos de Bambi~

-¿Ojos de… de Bambi?- Steve le miró confundido, pero el cazador solo rió como colegiala y ahora sí, cerró la puerta tras él.

 

Un periódico cayó a los pies de Venom, que se entretenía rasguñando una de las paredes de la habitación. Apenas si levantó el rostro para ver al hombre que se cruzaba de brazos frente a él.

-¿No pudiste ser más inconspícuo?

-No ssse de que hablasss- Venom volvió la vista a la pared, un tanto molesto. Odiaba a las personas que le hablaban con palabras tan difíciles, bueno, excepto a su arañita.

-¿No pudiste deshacerte de la evidencia al menos?

-¿Para qué? Ssssssolo eran basssura y losss traté como tal...

-No lo sé... ¡¿quizá para no levantar las sospechas de los cazadores?!

-Essssosss buenosss para nada no deberían preocuparte- Venom tomó el periódico y examinó la única fotografía que había en la primera plana- esssto no muessstra mi gran trabajo…

-Sí, me informaron del alcance de tu creatividad- el hombre frente a él meneó la cabeza varias veces, molesto- ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste simplemente haberlos matado y mis hombres se hubieran ocupado de limpiar. Y en vez de eso, también los despedazaste a ellos.

-Ninguno era él…- gruñó el vampiro, arrugando el periódico con molestia- sssupongo que me alteré mássss de lo esssperado

-Creaste un desastre que puso a la división de Rogers en alerta.

-Como sssi pudiera hacer algo… él y sssusss monogotesss inútilesss

-Me queda claro que no son más que insectos- el hombre se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, sintiendo el inicio de una jaqueca- pero nuestras actividades no deben ser del dominio público.

-¿Entoncesss no debería haber matado a esssoss políticosss de mierda?

-A la gente común no le preocupan, y eso está bien. Pero cuando los muertos son civiles, empiezan a hacer preguntas, investigaciones. Interfieren nuestros planes…

-Tusss planesss... a mi sssolo me importa una cosssa- siseó con desinterés

-Ese mocoso, lo sé. No paras de hablar de él, como si fuera lo más grandioso del universo.

-¡Lo esss! ¡Sssi lo hubierasss atrapado como acordamosss, lo ssabríasss!

-No voy a volver a discutir esto contigo- el hombre suspiró, ya harto de la misma situación de siempre- Mis hombres hacen su mejor esfuerzo con los pocos datos que nos diste, así que conformate por el momento- se acomodó la corbata de su costoso traje y se pasó una mano por el saco, quitando cualquier arruga que pudiera tener- tu sigue cumpliendo tu parte y yo me encargaré de encontrar a tu “arañita”.

Dio por finalizada la conversación y salió del cuarto, sin importarle la mirada asesina que le dirigía Venom. Por mucho que fuera un vampiro con una fuerza más allá de lo conocido, aun le tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique. Y así sería hasta que el mundo se postrara ante él y aquel endemoniado vampiro ya no le fuera de utilidad.


	24. Lo único en lo que se parece esto a la pelinegra, es en la cantidad de relleno que tiene

Peter entró a la mansión sin hacer ruido, con una gracia que no había poseído hasta hace unos años. Caminó con pereza por el recibidor hasta las ostentosas escaleras. Sonrió al notar que en la parte superior se encontraba Tony, jugando Atsume Neko, si los maullidos eran alguna pista.

-¿Al fin tienes a Xerxes IX?

-Aún, y ya me gasté 4 latas de comida Deluxe- el pelinegro suspiró y apagó su celular- en fin. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo estuvo tu noche mientras me acompañas al estudio?

-Ah… seguro…- murmuró, subiendo las escaleras lo más lento posible. Esto no le daba muy buena espina.

-¿Hiciste algo interesante, o de nuevo te la pasaste sentado afuera de la mansión y no me di cuenta?

-Eso solo pasó una vez- se cruzó de brazos y siguió al otro vampiro cuando éste dio la vuelta y se encaminó al final del pasillo.

-Dos, si Jarvis no miente

-Traidor- murmuró sin verdadero enojo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo soy quien paga sus cheques, así que me parece obvio que su lealtad será para mi… al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cómo sea, ¿en qué gastaste casi seis horas de tu vida?

-Fui al cine- no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar quién lo había invitado- y paseé un rato por el parque...

-Ohhh, ¿y qué película viste?

-Ah... “CDMX bajo fuego, la apuesta final”...- se rascó la nuca, esperando que Tony no preguntara nada.

El pelinegro se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Pero para suerte de Peter, no dijo nada más y siguió caminando a su estudio. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta e invitó al chico a pasar primero.

-Y bien… ¿qué necesitas hablar conmigo tan privadamente, jefe?

-Cierra la puerta por favor- Tony se sentó sobre su escritorio y tomó algo entre sus manos, ocultándolo de la vista del menor mientras sonreía juguetonamente

-Ahora sí me estás asustando- el castaño hizo como le pidieron y se cruzó de brazos, tenso.

-Tranquilo, chico, no es nada malo, solo me gusta ponerle emoción al asunto.

-Ajá.

Tony rodó los ojos y siguió sonriendo. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Peter se acercara. Cuando éste lo hizo, le pidió que extendiera las manos delante de él.

-¿Para qué?

-Tu hazlo, mocoso, te conviene.

-Si tu lo dices- puso las manos delante del pelinegro y parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo que Tony le había dado- ¿Es…?

-Recién salida del horno.

-¿Pero, cómo

-Secreto profesional, enano.

Peter miró asombrado la pequeña piedra azul que ahora brillaba alegremente en la palma de su mano. La tomó con el dedo índice y el pulgar y la levantó para verla a contraluz, buscando alguna diferencia entre ésta y la que llevaba en el cuello.

-Creí... creí que el amuleto era único en todo el mundo

-En cierta forma lo es. Este nuevo amuleto es más poderoso, o al menos es lo que dicen T'challa y Strange- el mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ellos lo hicieron?

-Después de investigar cómo nerds- Tony rió quedamente, divertido por la cara de asombro que aún tenía- vamos, haz los honores, chico. Veamos si es tan efectiva como juran que es.

Peter asintió y sacó de debajo de su playera una cadena de plata de la que pendía una piedra similar a la que tenía entre sus dedos. Con una sola mano logró quitarse la cadena y después de varios intentos, reemplazó el amuleto de la misma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Funciona?

El castaño tomó aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, la sensación de adrenalina inundando su cuerpo. Pero al final, no escuchó nada y abrió los ojos, suspirando con alivio. Por lo menos el nuevo amuleto parecía tener la misma fuerza que el anterior.

-Creo que sí… digo… no siento su presencia ni nada…

-Es lo mínimo. Según T'challa, si estás débil y lo traes puesto, no sentirás su influencia.

-Oh... ¡oh! ¡Eso es genial!

-Si, considerando que sueles matarte de hambre- Tony le miró con reproche

-¡No es verdad! Solo… a veces se me olvida comer…

-Ajá. Como sea, ya tienes amuleto nuevo, ya puedes seguir con lo que sea que planeabas hacer el resto de la noche.

-Gracias, Tony- guardó la cadena de nuevo bajo su ropa y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro- ¡muchas gracias!

-Ok, ok ya entendí, soy el mejor- el mayor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- pero incluso yo necesito aire para vivir… vamos, chico… mucho agradecimiento por hoy…

-Jajaja, lo siento, me dejé llevar- el castaño le soltó y le regaló una enorme sonrisa- te lo agradezco mucho.

-Oh, créeme, el dolor de mis costillas me lo recordará por un buen rato- le hizo gestos con las manos para que se fuera de una vez- Shuuu, ve a comer cereal o a ver National Geographic. Lo que sea que aleje tus abrazos mortales de mi

Peter negó varias veces, sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo. Tony no sabía como aceptar emociones positivas, por mucho que las mereciera. Dejó el viejo amuleto en el escritorio y salió de la oficina, sonriendo. Ya encontraría que regalarle a Tony como agradecimiento.

 

Venom se sentó en el suelo y empezó a arañar el costoso linoleum. Estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer, al menos no por el momento. No dudaba que aquel idiota le necesitaría de nuevo para deshacerse de los obstáculos que amenazaban su plan, pero hasta entonces, no le quedaba más que esperar encerrado en esa enorme habitación. Si tan solo su arañita estuviera allí con él, el tiempo no se le haría eterno.

Sonrió de lado, tocándose el pecho, allí donde, a pesar de los años, aun permanecía la cicatriz de las garras de su arañita. Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos, recordando lo extrañamente placentero que se sintió el ser herido por el castaño, la asombrosa fuerza que desplegó su arañita y el aura asesina que se asemejó a la suya por un corto instante.

-Te encontraré, arañita… y essssta vezzz no dejaré que esssscapessss~.


	25. Las croquetas de gato tienen un crecimiento anual del 4.2% de la tasa actual

-Suéltalos ahora, Venom, o te las verás conmigo- el castaño dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Esss una amenazza, arañita?

-No, Venom. Es lo que pasará si no los dejas ir…

-¡N-no te m-metas en e-esto, chico!- gritó a duras penas el pelinegro, luchando por deshacerse del doloroso agarre al que le tenía sometido Venom.

-Solo te lo diré una vez más. Suéltalos. Ahora.

-Obligame ssssi puedesss, dulzzzura- se pasó la larga lengua por los colmillos, sin despegar la mirada del castaño frente a él- vamosss, inténtalo, arañiiita

-Tu lo pediste, maldito desgraciado- Peter gruñó con rabia, antes de correr hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

Venom arrojó al rubio y al pelinegro a un lado, sin importarle a donde cayeran. Abrió los brazos, esperando el ataque del menor, sonriendo ante el odio que prácticamente emanaba de Peter. El golpe que recibió en el pecho bien le hubiera matado de aún ser el patético Eddie Brock de seis meses atrás. Pero ahora… ahora no le causaba mas que un cosquilleo.

-¿Essso esss todo?- se burló cruelmente, agarrando al chico por el cabello y obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás- sssolo eresss un perro que ladra...

Peter rechinó los dientes y con un movimiento rápido, le dio un cabezazo, dejando en las garras de Venom un puñado de su cabello. El vampiro solo río, divertido por los patéticos esfuerzos del castaño, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, aún mostrando esa mirada de odio que le hacia querer devorar la boca del menor hasta que la sangre se mezclara con su saliva.

Ladeó el rostro, aun sonriendo sádicamente y, con una velocidad impresionante, se colocó tras el chico, tomándole de la nuca y levantándolo del suelo, antes de azotarlo repetidas veces contra este. Le pareció escuchar los gritos de aquellas basuras a las que estuvo a punto de matar y les lanzó una mirada, notando que el rubio trataba de ayudar al pelinegro a ponerse de pie.

Con una sonrisa por demás sádica, presionó el rostro del castaño con toda su fuerza contra el duro piso y se agachó a lamer la sangre que empezaba a resbalar por su sien, encontrando que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la más dulce de todas.

-¡Lo vas a matar!- gritó histéricamente el pelinegro, una mano en el cuello, seguramente sintiendo aún la presión de sus garras.

-Claro que nooo... ssssolo le enssseño a mi arañita a comportarssse... Tranquilosss, pronto me ocuparé de ussstedesss... y desssspuésss...- llevó su otra mano a la cadera del inmóvil chico, jugando con el elástico de sus boxers- ...mi arañita y yo atenderemossss asssuntosss importantesss jajajajajaja

-Maldito infeliz- gruñó el rubio, soltando al pelinegro, antes de ir a tratar de ayudar al chico.

Venom soltó al castaño y lanzó un puñetazo contra el ojiazul, sorprendiéndose cuando éste detuvo su golpe con una mano, claramente poniendo toda su fuerza en ello. Rechinó los dientes y levantó su otra garra, dispuesto a despellejar vivo a aquel miserable, hasta que sus entrañas cubrieran el suelo. Y después… estaba seguro que su arañita se vería delicioso sobre aquella cama de vísceras, gimiendo con cada embestida que le diera.

-Eresss patético… sssolo prolongassss lo inevitable...- se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, mostrándole sus largos y filosos colmillos al rubio- terminarássss ssssiendo sssolo dessspojos cuando termine contigo… y dessspuésss de acabar con ussstedesss, me dessharé de esssa essstúpida rubia y la anciana esssa- bajó con rapidez sus zarpas, pero algo lo detuvo a milímetros de golpear al ojiazul.

-Tu pelea es… es conmigo…- escupió entre dientes el menor, sujetando su brazo con fuerza, sus finas uñas clavándose ligeramente en su piel.

-¡Oh, noooo me he olvidado de tiiii, arañita!- giró el rostro y le sonrió maniáticamente- sssolo lesss ensseñaba a no meterssse donde no losss llaman…- volvió a mirar al rubio, molesto- ¿essscuchassste essso? ¡No interrumpasss! -le dio una patada en el estómago y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación- Lisssto, arañita… ya podemosss jugar tu y yo~

Se dio la vuelta y tomó al menor de la muñeca, obligándole a soltarle. Examinó con curiosidad las filosas uñas que adornaban la punta de cada dedo, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. El gruñido del chico lo sacó de su trance y de inmediato le miró a los ojos, notando las pupilas dilatadas que prácticamente cubrían el carmín de su iris.

-¿Qué passssa, arañita? ¿Esssstasss molesssto?

El menor se zafó de su agarre y puso distancia entre ellos, mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazadora. La temperatura de la derruida habitación bajó considerablemente, a tal grado que pequeñas nubes de vapor se formaban con cada exhalación que daban. Frunció el ceño, un tanto inquieto por el cambio en el ambiente.

-No dejaré que lastimes a nadie más. ¡No me importa si tengo que morir para lograrlo!- el castaño extendió aún más sus garras y corrió hacia Venom.

El vampiro intentó detenerle con una mano, pero, para su asombro, el castaño le esquivó fácilmente y sus garras se clavaron con fuerza justo en su pecho. Miró fijamente el punto donde su sangre comenzaba a resbalar por la mano del menor, tiñéndola de negro.

¡No era posible! ¡Peter ni siquiera era un vampiro completo! Venom gruñó gravemente y tomó al castaño de los hombros, sus afiladas zarpas enterrándose en la blanca piel. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto y solo siguió empujando hacia adelante, logrando que retrocediera un par de pasos.

Tony ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie, mirando pasmado como el castaño se enfrentaba a aquel monstruo, gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes, sin parecer darse cuenta de sus propias heridas.

Venom levantó al menor, y trató de separarlo de él, pero se detuvo cuando sintió las afiladas uñas del otro desgarrar algo dentro de él. Soltó un aullido de furia y dolor, presionando sus propias manos con fuerza, buscando romper los brazos del chico. Éste pareció adivinar sus intenciones y levantó ambas piernas, golpeándolo en el abdomen, obligándoles a separarse.

-Essstasss sssiendo una mala arañita…

-Mira como tiemblo- respondió con veneno el castaño, enseñando sus colmillos de forma amenazadora- ¿Acaso el gran Venom ya se cansó?

-Oh, arañita… deberíassss mantener esssa linda boca cerrada…- rechinó los dientes y se tronó el cuello. Parecía que tendría que ponerse serio con el menor. Una lástima, esperaba poder jugar con él lo que restaba de la noche. En fin.

Dio un paso y ladeó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño al notar que el castaño no retrocedía como era su costumbre. Otro paso y Peter permanecía impasible, sus grandes ojos observando cada movimiento, esperando, las heridas en sus hombros dejando de sangrar. Sintió un inmenso odio subir por su garganta ante la valentía del menor. Peter se veía mejor con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, la respiración entrecortada y temblando de absoluto terror.

En cambio, la actitud desafiante del castaño, el odio brillando en su mirada carmesí y el aire de fuerza que le rodeaba, le provocaban una enormes ganas de destrozar al chico, clavar sus garras hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y destazarlo hasta que solo quedaran jirones de piel. E, irónicamente, de poseer al menor con todas sus fuerzas, besar sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y embestirle tan profundo que Peter jamás olvidaría a quién le pertenecía.

El menor aprovechó su distracción y saltó hacia él, dándole una fuerte patada en la quijada que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Gruñó enojado y trató de atrapar al chico, pero éste le esquivó con absurda facilidad, golpeando su estómago con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire y le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Mocosssso maldito- masculló Venom, sintiendo su vientre arder no solo de rabia. Escupió al suelo una espesa mezcla de saliva y sangre negra, su instinto homicida solo acrecentándose más.

Se irguió cuan alto era, el dolor disminuyendo de a poco. El castaño le miraba a unos pasos frente a él, un gruñido escapando de su pecho de manera involuntaria. Una pequeña parte de él sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en el chico. Ya no era la pequeña arañita lista para ser devorada, sino el predador supremo, listo para reclamar a su presa.

Rió con burla ante la mera idea. Solo necesitaba dejar de ser tan suave con el chico, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Y después se encargaría de aquellos entrometidos. Se pasó la lengua por los largos colmillos y dio un paso al frente, cerrando los puños, concentrando toda su fuerza en ello. Esto le iba a doler a su arañita, pero era por su propio bien.

-¿Cresss que puedesss portarte asssí ssssin tener que pagar lassss consssecuenccciasss?

El castaño ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, su mirada imperturbable más allá del odio que parecía consumirla. Venom arrugó el ceño y se lanzó contra el chico, a tal velocidad, que éste no pudo esquivar el certero puñetazo que dio de lleno en su rostro.

Sonrío triunfante por un segundo, antes de caer en cuenta que el menor no se había movido ni un milimetro. La sensación de algo frío bajando por su espalda le sorprendió tanto como lo que significaba: miedo. Él, el gran Venom, sentía un miedo irracional consumirle lo que le quedaba de alma. Un pánico indescriptible frente al castaño que en estos momentos tomaba se puño y lo alejaba de su rostro sin ninguna dificultad, dejando al descubierto que el único daño que había causado era un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su nariz.

Peter se limpió con el dorso de la mano y miró con desinterés el rojo líquido. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la sangre negra, que aún seguía manchando sus garras, se removió como si tuviera vida propia, buscando con desesperación acercarse a su sangre. Simplemente sacudió la mano y volvió su mirada al monstruo delante de él.

Sonrió siniestramente y, sin soltar su puño, le jaló hacia sí y clavó sus garras justo en el medio de su pecho, un chorro de espesa sangre bañando su antebrazo. Venom soltó un agudo chillido, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó por el dolor, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de cada rincón de su mente.

Peter le soltó y con cierta dificultad desencajó sus garras, observando con admiración la masa temblorosa en la que se había convertido el gran y poderoso Venom. Lamió su muñeca, jadeando de placer ante el acre sabor de la oscura sangre, que parecía enredarse con su lengua, dejándole un extraño cosquilleo.

-Parece que la sssuerte ahora esssta de mi lado, Eddie...


	26. Lo que perdemos en la fosa de las pelotas lo recuperamos en el trámite de la licencia de aparcar

Wade cerró la carpeta y la arrojó sin cuidado sobre el escritorio junto con el resto. Se sentó en la incómoda silla de madera junto a la puerta y suspiró con hastío. Toda la información era inútil, pues como había dicho Cap, las víctimas no tenían nada en común, aparte de sus rasgos físicos. Se cruzó de brazos y miró el techo, pensativo. 

Las fotografías de la escena del crimen hablaban del estado mental del tal Venom, pues en todos sus años como cazador jamás se había topado con tal nivel de violencia y despreció por la vida. Le provocaba arcadas el solo imaginar que un monstruo así pudiera poner sus asquerosas garra en gente inocente. En Peter.

[Eso no pasará. Uno, porque los ataques fueron en New Jersey…]

<¡Al carajo New Jersey!>

[… claro… y dos, porque vamos a encontrar a ese desgraciado antes de que siquiera piense pisar New York]

<Estás muy preocupado por ese tal Peter, considerando que solo le hemos visto tres veces>

[Bueno, no puedes culparme, el chico vio la horrible cara de éste y su primera reacción no fue vomitar]

<Ese es un excelente punto...>

[Y no solo eso… ¡Le besamos y no pidió una orden de restricción!]

-Eso es debido a mi encanto natural- masculló el cazador, levantándose de la silla.

<JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Qué buen pinche chiste>

[Estás más delusional que de costumbre]

-No me molestaría un poco de apoyo, par de idiotas- miró por la ventana y notó que ya era de noche- maldición, no puedo creer que me quedara tanto tiempo…

[No importa, no es como que alguien nos esté esperando en ese chiquero que llamamos casa]

<Solo llegarás a ver repeticiones de las Golden Girls mientras comes lo que encuentres en el refrigerador>

-Gracias por subirme el ánimo- gruñó, tomando su chaqueta- ojala hoy por fin me mate mi apnea nocturna, solo por no tener que aguantar su pesadez.

[No tienes tanta suerte]

-Si… ya sé…- cerró la puerta de su pequeña oficina y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ni siquiera su innatural fuerza le ayudaba con el cansancio que empezaba a sentir- ¿qué tal tacos para la cena?

<Solo si tienen cebolla extra>

[Para que te apeste el hoci… ¡ALTO!]

-¿Whut? ¿Fuego?

[¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Mira a tu derecha!]

Wade le hizo caso a la voz en su cabeza, justo como dijo su psiquiatra que NO hiciera, (¿pero que sabía ese maldito matasanos?) y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que un muy familiar y sexy castaño se dirigía a la salida del precinto.

-¡Baby boy!- corrió hacia el chico, que se volteó un tanto asustado- ¡Baby boy, estás aquí!

-Ah… hola Wade…-Peter le sonrió nervioso, deteniéndose con cierta reluctancia.

-Sweetums, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- miró su reloj de Hello Kitty, el cual marcaba que ya pasaba de las 10- muy muy tarde. ¿No sabes que New York es peligroso aún sin tomar en cuenta a los... vampiros que rondan por ahí?- iba a decir  _ “asquerosos vampiros buenos para nada” _ , pero recordó a tiempo que Peter les defendía y en verdad no quería desperdiciar la pequeña oportunidad que la gran autora le brindaba.

-Bueno… la verdad es que viene a hablar con…

-¡¿Conmigo, ojos de bambi?!- se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas saltando cual colegiala, sin dejar que terminara lo que estaba diciendo- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso! ¡Es una clara prueba de que el destino nos quiere juntos!

[Dudo que esa sea la razón…]

<¡El pinche destino nos quiere JUNTOS! ¡Acepta los designios de la autora, hereje maldito!>

[¡Ok, ok! ¡Lo acepto!]

-Ah, bueno, en realidad venía a...

-¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un genio, Petey pay!- le tomó una de las manos y agarró una pluma del primer escritorio a su alcance- Como estás tan emocionado por nuestra próxima cita, quisiste llamarme para confirmar la fecha y te diste cuenta que no tienes mi número. ¡Pero que distraído soy! No temas, ojos de bambi, grabaré mi celular en tu corazón~

Escribió con una excelente letra en la palma del castaño, quien le veía como si estuviera loco o algo así.   Miró lo números y decidió también anotarlos en el antebrazo del menor, después de todo, hombre prevenido derrotaba a Rugal.

-¡Listo! Ahora si, ¡el bien triunfa de nuevo sobre el heteropatriarcado!

-Eso es excelente, Wade, pero no sé que tenga que ver con ésto- se miró la muñeca y suspiró resignado. Ahora ya no tenía excusa para no saber del cazador, una vez más su mala suerte atacaba.

-Es la intención lo que cuenta, baby boy- el mayor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su diarrea verbal- vamos, llámame para estar seguros de que lo anoté bien.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste tu número para ponerlo en mi celular, en vez de rayarme el brazo?- preguntó sumamente confundido el castaño. ¿Qué diablos con ese hombre?

[Ahhhhh]

<Creo que no lo habíamos considerado>

[Ahí se nota el daño mental que tiene este idiota]

-No se me ocurrió- miró hacia la nada, dándose cuenta que lo que había dicho el menor tenía mucha lógica.

[No tienes remedio, hombre]

-Como sea, ¡márcame! Y también a mi celular, oh dulce criatura de Dios.

Peter se sonrojó levemente, pero no le dijo nada, prefiriendo sacar su teléfono y terminar con aquella tortura. El inicio de “What's does the fox say” empezó a sonar con fuerza desde el bolsillo trasero del mayor, quien ni tardo ni perezoso sacó su celular y contestó.

-¿Halo, baby boy?- Peter trató de no reír por la ridícules de aquel hombre y cortó la llamada, haciendo que el otro hiciera un puchero- Es una falta de respeto colgarle a uno así, sweetums.

-Lo siento, pero me pareció innecesario contigo aquí...- guardó su celular y miró de nuevo el antebrazo. Esperaba que la tinta se quitara con jabón, o si no, tendría mucho que explicarle a Tony- bueno... yo... debo ir...

-¡Vamos a cenar! No como una cita, claro está, porque entonces tendríamos que ir al museo porque prometí que así pasaríamos nuestra siguiente cita, pero ya es realmente tarde y dudo que siga abierto, a menos que sea como el zoológico, que tiene exhibiciones nocturnas y son jodidamente increíbles, con las serpientes y los murciélagos y los koalas asesinos...

-Ok, ok. ¿Sí acepto te callas?- cielos, ese hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza

-Puedo bajar mi ritmo de 400 palabras por minuto a solo 42... ¿trato?- Wade le miró esperanzado, dando saltitos en su lugar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Supongo que eso es mejor que nada...- masculló resignado.

-¡Excelente! No te vas a arrepentir, esta vez traigo mucho dinero y compraré tu peso en tacos y enchiladas...

-Gracias, pero prefiero algo más ligero, como un sándwich y un té helado...

-Baby boy, eres precioso- el castaño se sonrojó violentamente por eso- pero no sabes lo que dices. Uno simplemente no desprecia unos tacos. Es un sacrilegio, una herejía...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... cenaremos tacos y enchiladas- se cruzó de brazos, empezando a cuestionarse porque aceptaba salir con éste loco.

-Sabía que la razón volvería a ese sexy cuerpo- Wade le tomó del brazo y le empujó hacia la salida del precinto, riendo como un maniático.

Steve se asomó por la puerta de la oficina ante el alboroto, pero solo logró ver la espalda de Wade cruzar la puerta principal. Se encogió de hombros y regresó a su trabajo, más tranquilo ahora que Peter le había visitado para mostrarle el nuevo amuleto.

 

La cena fue bastante tranquila, considerando que el camión de tacos estaba en un callejón que parecía tener el poder de transmitir al menos 42 enfermedades con solo tocar la pared. Pero la comida estaba deliciosa, y lo mejor de todo, Wade no le acosó como en las anteriores ocasiones, demasiado ocupado en devorar una cantidad inhumana de tacos.

Ahora ya sabía cómo mantener al otro con la boca cerrada. Que no dijeran que Peter Parker no prestaba atención a los pequeños detalles.


	27. Algunas vez quise ser escritor, después descubrí que me faltan dos aceitunas para ello

Tony dibujaba garabatos en su tablet, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a lo que Pepper le decía sobre las inversiones de la empresa. La noche apenas había caído y era demasiado pronto para tanta información que a final de cuentas siempre era positiva para ellos.

-Tony, ¿me estás escuchando?- la pelirroja le quitó la tablet y le miró con molestia.

-Claro que sí, querida Pepper- le sonrió dulcemente- algo sobre invertir más en...- ladeó el rostro para ver la pantalla donde se mostraban los últimos movimientos de la empresa- ¿tecnología?

-Oh, eso tiene mucho sentido- los ojos de Pepper pasaron de esmeralda a rojo por un momento- considerando que nosotros somos una empresa de tecnología...

-Ves, una muy buena decisión- el pelinegro empezó a sudar frío. Pepper podía ser verdaderamente aterradora si se lo proponía.

-Antonhy Stark, ésto es muy importante. Nuestras donaciones son las que prácticamente mantienen en pie al grupo de defensa vampírico.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Muchos de sus miembros viven en la mansión- Tony levantó las manos, en señal de rendición- sólo que no le veo mucho sentido a escuchar estas cifras cuando es obvio para todo mundo que mantienes a la compañía como una de las mejores. Admítelo, te gusta restregarme tus logros en la cara, Pepper- el pelinegro le sonrió de lado, conocedor.

-Eres imposible, Tony- la pelirroja se frotó el puente de la nariz y decidió dar por finalizada la presentación- ya que una vez más eludes tus responsabilidades, hablemos de algo que te interese. ¿Ya pensaste en qué haremos para el cumpleaños de Peter?

-Señorita Potts, usted me conoce muy bien- se frotó las manos y se acomodó mejor en su asiento- una palabra, “fiesta en la alberca”

-Esas son cuatro palabras, Tony...

-Como sea- el pelinegro le restó importancia y siguió- adornaremos el patio trasero de la mansión y le pondremos a la bañera esas esferas de colores y quizás una bomba arcoiris. Eso de seguro animará a Peter...

-¿Y qué haremos con su tía?

-Oh, bueno...- Tony se puso serio y miró la tablet aún en las manos de Pepper- lo mismo de todos los años. Le mandaremos un cheque para que cubra todas sus facturas y pueda seguir viviendo holgadamente. No hay mucho que hacer en ese aspecto... - suspiró y se puso de pie- ... le prometimos a Peter cuidar de su única familia...

La pelirroja asintió y, aunque le causaba lástima la situación de la señora Parker, era mejor para ella, el creer que Peter había muerto hacía cuatro años atrás.

 

Wade y Peter caminaban por el parque en una agradable charla sobre la falta de ingenio en la últma temporada de Big Bang Theory. Era una grata sorpresa para el castaño no solo el que el cazador compartiera su opinión con respecto al show, sino que se portara tan normal y hasta gracioso.

-Gracias por invitarme la cena- dijo tímido, interrumpiendo el discurso del otro de como los chistes de la serie eran sexistas.

-Oh, bueno... un chico tan lindo como tú solo debe tener la mejor comida, baby boy.

-No me llames así- rodó los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco más tibias- admito que... me la pasé bien...

-Todo un placer tener esta no cita contigo, sweetums- el cazador le dio una enorme sonrisa- ¡no puedo esperar a nuestra cita-cita!

-Ah, sí... eso...- era horrible como eso ya no sonaba tan mal- ¿cuándo será?

-¡La semana que viene! ¡Recuerda el trato, ojos de bambi! Te muestro que existe un tratado internacional de citas y tu me muestras tu francés- el mayor movió sus ¿cejas? de forma sugerente.

-Eso no va a pasar- rodó los ojos

-Hombre de poca fé. ¡Verás la luz y creerás en el camino del señor!

-Como digas- negó variar veces, tratando de no reír- ya debo irme, Wade. Pero gracias de nuevo por la comida.

-Oh, oh, déjame acompañarte, baby boy. ¡Ésta ciudad no es segura!

-Tomaré un taxi como las otras veces- el cazador hizo un puchero- hasta luego, Wade...- le sonrió suavemente y apretó una de sus manos, antes de echarse a correr lo que restaba de camino hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi a la mansión.

-¡Hasta luego, sweetums! ¡Llámame, ojitos de bambi!


	28. Morí, reviví, volví a morir, y ahora trato de reponer el tiempo roto de la habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví, por tiempo limitado. Acepto sus amenazas y su odio infinito

Cuando su esposo murió, May Parker se sintió devastada. Amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, pero por duro que fuera, debió seguir adelante por su pequeño Peter, aquel chiquillo que su cuñado había dejado con ellos un fin de semana, que luego del accidente de éste, se convirtió en años. Y al final, fue su querido sobrino el que la ayudó a ella, trabajando por las mañanas en una tienda, estudiando por las noches, en un intento por terminar la preparatoria y conseguir un empleo mejor, que les permitiera vivir sin tantas carencias.

Pero entonces, también le perdió a él. Y lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su niño como se debía. Aun recordaba la terrible noche en la que Peter y ella pelearon porque de nuevo el menor había llegado amoratado y temblando de pies a cabeza. Y de nuevo se había negado a responderle.

Fue una pelea terrible, llena de gritos y acusaciones, que terminaron con Peter saliendo de la casa, azotando la puerta, y ella sentada en el sofá, llorando por las cosas hirientes que se habían dicho. Jamás imaginaría que esa sería la última vez que vería a Peter. Días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, y éstas en meses. Y un buen día, cuando regresaba del hospital, después de recoger un medicamento, un par de hombres trajeados le dieron la peor noticias de todas.

 

 

-Buenas tardes, señora Parker- empezó uno de los hombres- soy el oficial Clint Barton y éste es mi compañero, el oficial Sam Wilson- el otro oficial, un tipo de mediana estatura y tez morena le saludó amable- hemos venido a hablarle de algo delicado. ¿Podríamos pasar dentro? Este no es lugar para lo que debemos decirle.

Nerviosa, May abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta y les guió hasta la sala, les ofreció agua, pero los oficiales se negaron.  
-Es... ¿Es sobre Peter?- May había reportado a su sobrino como desaparecido cuando éste no volvió la noche siguiente a su pelea y ni siquiera Gwen sabía algo de él.

-Me temo que así es, señora Parker- el oficial Barton puso sobre la mesa una carpeta de color oscuro- lamento informarle que el joven Peter Benjamin Parker falleció hace dos noches...

-¿C-cómo?- la pobre mujer arrugó entre sus manos la tela del vestido que llevaba en ese momento  
-Un vampiro, señora. Le atacó hace un par de noches, junto con otras víctimas- la anciana se llevó las manos al rostro, horrorizada. ¿Un vampiro? ¿No se suponía que el gobierno tenía un acuerdo con esas criaturas?- debido a la gravedad del ataque, entenderá que no pudimos recuperar mucho del cuerpo, y solo la identificación que había en la ropa nos permitió saber que se trataba de su sobrino.  
-Entonces... ¿No es seguro que se trate de él?- May les miró esperanzada. Claro, debía ser un error que su Peter estuviera…- Tal vez perdió su billetera o alguien la tomó cuando nadie veía...

-Es por esa razón que hemos venido, para pedirle que nos acompañe a la jefatura, donde tomaremos una muestra de ADN y la compararemos con la de la víctima- el agente Bartón pidió amable, aunque su  gesto delataba que era muy improbable alguno de los escenarios que la mujer describía.

Esa misma tarde fue a la jefatura, acompañada de los agentes. Había mucho movimiento en la oficina, hombres y mujeres yendo de aquí para allá, apurados con lo que May suponía era el caso del vampiro ese. Se llevó las manos al pecho y siguió a los oficiales, rezando porque su sobrino estuviera bien, que todo fuera solo un mal entendido.

Tomaron una muestra de su saliva y le dijeron que los resultados estarían en un par de horas. Esperó en una incómoda banca, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, un hábito que tenía desde niña y que Peter había aprendido poco después de mudarse con ellos. Fueron las horas más tortuosas de su vida, pero al fin le llamaron para darle los resultados de las pruebas.

-Lo lamento, señora Parker- el agente Barton le entregó una carpeta con varios papeles- pero las pruebas fueron positivas... Efectivamente, la víctima que recuperamos se trata de Peter Benjamin Parker...

-Sentimos su pérdida, señora- el otro agente le miró más compungido, ofreciéndole un pañuelo cuando vio a la pobre anciana empezar a llorar dolorosamente.

-No... no puede ser... mi Peter...- May se cubrió el rostro, sintiendo como lo que quedaba de su corazón se rompía de a poco.

 

No supo como regresó a su casa, probablemente uno de los oficiales la llevó, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en la sencilla cama que su Peter había usado desde que llegó a vivir con ellos. Todo estaba como lo había dejado el chico, ropa sobre la silla de su escritorio, sus pósters de biología y varios libros en la mesita de noche. Tomó uno de ellos y lo apretó contra su pecho, las lágrimas volviendo a caer de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tuvo que discutir con Peter ese día? Si tan solo hubiera sido más comprensiva con el chico, él... él seguiría aquí.

Lloró tanto, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormida en la pequeña cama, abrazando con fuerza el libro, soñando con su esposo y su sobrino, de nuevo juntos y felices.

 

 Cuatro años habían pasado ya, y a pesar de que su salud empeoró desde la noticia, la señora Parker parecía que viviría muchos años más. Ya no trabajaba, pero recibía una pensión del gobierno cada quincena, bastante para llevar una vida holgada y darse los lujos que quisiera. Pero eso jamás llenaría el vacío de no tener a su querido sobrino con ella.

Aunque no se encontraba completamente sola. Al menos dos veces por semana, Sam o Clint la visitaban y tomaban el té con ella. A veces hasta la acompañaban a hacer las compras. Era una pequeña misericordia en su gris vida.

 

Esa mañana se levantó muy temprano y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sacó muchas cosas de la alacena y el refrigerador, vaciando todo en un enorme tazón para batir. Lo hizo a mano, sabiendo que solo así tendría ese toque de amor. Vació la masa en un molde redondo y lo metió al horno. Mientras esperaba, cortó fresas y ralló chocolate amargo. Cuando el pan se esponjó, lo sacó del horno y lo dejó enfriar. Lo rellenó de betún y fresas, y lo cubrió con chocolate derretido. Terminó de adornarlo con trozos de fresas y el chocolate rallado.

Miró satisfecha su trabajo y con cuidado tomó el pastel, llevándolo a la sala, donde lo puso sobre la mesa del café. Encendió las 24 velas que había puesto antes y apagó la luz de la sala.  
-Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpelaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños, querido Peter...- las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero aún así continuó cantando a la fotografía de su querido sobrino, que estaba sobre la mesa- Feliz cumpleaños a... ti...

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá muchos cambios de POV, así que no se mareen


End file.
